Every Other Weekend
by Siobhan Masen
Summary: **Entry for September Drabble Wars** Every other weekend I deliver my children to their father, I watch as they drive away. I hate to see them go, especially their father…how do I tell the man I left, the man I divorced that I still love him? How do I live seeing him for a few minutes every other weekend? Light Angst-Rated M for language, situations and lemons- Edward/Bella
1. Announcement

Hello ladies and gentlemen! I wanted to take a minute to introduce you to the cast of authors that will offer up their stories for the Drabble Wars September edition. We will begin to post the drabbles this Friday and will have each story completed by Sunday night. They will range in size and updates will be at the whim of the individual authors.

First I will give you info on my story...

**Title: Every Other Weekend**

**Summary:** Bella and Edward married right out of high school and had their son, Drew. Several years and another baby later, she feels unloved, under appreciated and asks him to change. When he doesn't she divorces him. This is her struggle to see each him every other weekend when the feelings are still there for him. Does she put herself out there and tell him when it looks like he has moved on? Will the twists and turns of life bring them back together? If so, will it just be as partners in parenting or will it be as a true couple in love?

It has 60 chapters so I will post 20 per day, usually 5 at a time. It is mostly Bella's pov but every 5th chapter you will get Edward's take on things. It has a banner and polyvore sets (link is on my profile page), so go and check them out!

Now for the other participants...

1.) **Allienicole16 **

**Title:** One More Night

**Summary:** Bella and Edward have a horrible relationship. He screams, she screams, they throw things, doors get slammed. Just all around bad. Finally, they've just had it and they both decide just one more night. But he's said this thousands of times before. Can he actually do it this time? It's based on the Maroon 5 song of the same name.

2.) **WhiteWolfLegend **

**Title: **The Mircle on Green Mile

**Summary:** Bella is the first ever woman in charge for what she does, the head officer on the Green Mile, Death Row. When a certain Emmett McCarty comes to her row, things change and her outlook on life will never be the same.

3.) **LoopyLou992 **

**Title:** Suitcase

**Summary:** Alice returns home early and is greeted by a sight which makes her heart stop, Jasper's suitcase in the hall. Inspired by Emile Sande's song of the same name.

4.)** quietdrabble**

**Title: The Body Artist**

** Summary**: Seduction and sex mingle with art and emotions, causing a potential scandal of mass proportions to ensue. Edward is a New York artist, and Isabella is an enigma that changes everything.

5.) **Ana Fluttersby (previously Anabella Cullen P or Ana B Cullen P)**

**The Strength of Destiny**

**Summary:** They have met and have had sex on multiple occasions, but they don't know each other's names or contact information. They are leaving it to chance.

6.) **TwiLighT7242**

**Title: How to Attain Perfect Happiness**

**Summary:** 25-year-old writer Bella decides to take a break from her career by flying to a country she's never been to, a few more weeks earlier than her bride-to-be best friend, Alice, expects her to arrive. But, tell me, how can a person enjoy her vacation when she gets stuck with a very big BLAST from the past, and gets bombarded with wedding plans and errands? Will she survive?

Can't wait to see what you think of them all!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:Be sure to check out the other girls that will offer up drabble this month! I have read The Body Artist by quiet drabble and trust me, you don't want to miss that one! Thanks to mamadog93 for pre reading and Chloe Masen for doing some beta work on this! I won't do an A/N for each one to make it easier to read for you all! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Angela? Angela Weber? Is that really you? I thought you said you would never set foot in Forks ever again, not even if your life depended on it!" I threw my hands to my hips as I watched her walk towards me with a large smirk on her face.

"Well, sometimes we grow up and realize that our small hometown is not so bad after all. Especially when we have a child to consider. I mean we turned out okay, didn't we?" My eyes widened as I realized what she had just revealed to me.

"What, you? A child? No way, who the hell felt like you were trustworthy enough to raise a child? I need to see them right away and straighten them out!" I laughed as I pulled her in for a hug.

Angela and I were almost total opposites but somehow or another we ended up as best friends all through school. Even with both of us dating, we still managed to stay close friends. We did lose touch when we went off to college, but that is that best thing about a small town. Word travels, and we always heard how each other were doing.

"Hey, come eat lunch with me, the kids are with Edward so I have all afternoon."

"Sure, this one makes me want to eat, like 24/7. Come on, I need some greasy diner food." Angela wrapped her arm in mine and we walked the block and a half to the diner.

Once our food was delivered, Angela asked the question I dreaded.

"So… wanna tell me how sexy Eddie Cullen is now?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me as she dipped her french fry in her gravy and popped it into her mouth.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well, he's fine, I guess." I dropped my head, embarrassed to tell the tale of our lives. I was beyond stupid and totally to blame for our current situation.

"Fine, you guess? Okay, there is a story there, so spill it right now!" Three fries at once made it into her mouth this time.

"Well, it was just so much. I mean, we had Andrew and he was potty training, Evie was colicky, and Edward was working all of the time. I was probably suffering from Postpartum Depression, but who the hell knows? I just know that I felt unloved, uncared for, and unwanted. I laid it out and gave him an ultimatum." I tried to put the best spin on it I could. "I told him he had to cut down on his hours at work and spend more time with us, or else I was going to leave him. He gave me a story about the firm being in trouble, and he refused to back down on his hours. So, I left him." I ducked my head and tried to remember all of the reasons I gave myself at the time, but they just really didn't seem so important anymore.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day with the two of you not bound at the hip. You two seemed to have it all together." She looked a little scared and sad.

"Hey, it's fine. He still lives in town and we share custody of Andrew and Evie. He gets them every other weekend and I get my free time. He's a great dad, the kids are really happy. And the important part is, that he isn't an asshole to me like Mike is to Jessica. So, I guess I get the best of both worlds this way." I shrugged. The words were easy to say, but yet so hard to feel. "Enough about me, tell me about you. So, a baby?"

"Yeah, Ben and I decided that it was time. He's doing well with his job and we can afford for me to take time off to be with the baby, so…we bit the bullet. That's the purpose of our trip actually, so we can tell our parents." Angela reached for a fry that hung off of my plate and I pushed the whole plate towards her.

"That is great news, I'm so happy for you guys. Are your parents going to pressure you into moving back here now that a grandchild will be a factor? That was the first thing Esme said when we told her about Andrew. Charlie was pretty persistent too, come to think of it." I laughed as I thought of a happier time.

"Well, it's actually dad that has already waged that argument. We'll see how things go. Ben can work almost anywhere, so, who knows?" she smirked at me again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My phone rang and I immediately answered it. It was my precious Evie, she was the only one that was assigned Brown Eyed Girl as a ring tone. Actually, she had the same ring tone in both mine and Edward's phones. She was our brown eyed girl.

"Hey, baby. How are you?" I asked.

"Mommy, please tell Daddy how you cut the grilled cheeses, cause he didn't do it right again!" I could hear Edward as he told her a grilled cheese was not enough to get worked up over and they tasted the same no matter how they were cut.

"Biba, daddy's right, grilled cheese is not that big of a deal. Especially not enough for you to call and tattle on him, right?" I knew Edward struggled to take care of the kids by himself, but I had to give it to him- he never let them down. If he said he would be there, he was. They always had good meals and ate out a lot less at Edward's house than they did at mine. So, who was I to condemn or criticize him?

"I guess not, Mommy," she sniffled. I knew the real problem was that she needed her nap.

"I think you owe daddy an apology, don't you?" I heard her faint 'mmhmm'. "Good, can I speak to daddy?" She rewarded me with a loud scream of 'Mommy wants you, Daddy!', as I tried to brace my ears for the second round of yelling. Instead I heard the quite apology of my girl as Edward took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sorry. I told her that she was wrong to call me. I think she's just tired. Are her sniffles gone?" I wasn't really worried, if she was not better, then I knew that Edward would take them by Carlisle's house and let him check her out. It really was just a way to prolong the conversation.

"Yeah, she was fine last night without any medicine, so I think she's okay. Thanks for backing me up, I tried to tell her that the grilled cheese would taste the same no matter how I cut it, but she is a stickler for her traditions." I chuckled and blushed. She was just like me. She looked like Edward, but with my brown eyes, and she had my personality, with his musical talents. She was a fine mix of us both.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I will try to screw up every so often so she can call you and complain about me," I joked.

"Would you? That would help my dad rep so much!" He chuckled and so did I. I knew he really didn't need any help, at times he seemed so in tune with our kids. To be honest, when Evie was little and she had colic it was only him that could settle her. She loved the sound of his voice, didn't matter what he sang, she loved it. I did as well. Angela cleared her throat and brought me out of my haze.

"Hey, sorry, I don't mean to cut you off, but I'm here having lunch with Angela, so can I let you go?"

"Angela Weber?" Edward asked.

"Well, Angela Cheney now, but yeah."

"What is she doing back in town? She swore she would never come back?" he laughed. I could see her as she rolled her eyes, obviously she heard him.

"One comment made at a point where I was pissed at the world, and everyone in town not only hears, but remembers it, can't a small town girl show up to see her small town friends?" She leaned towards me and shouted into the phone for Edward to hear her. He began to respond and I gave her the phone.

They chatted for a few minutes and I heard her promise to bring Ben over for a cookout at his house. She handed the phone back to me finally. "He's gone. Evie was shouting about Andrew taking her Barbie, so he let me go."

I sighed. I missed my life with my kids and my husband.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Bella, you know I don't normally offer my advice unsolicited, but really?" I glanced up at her and tried to pretend I didn't know what she meant. She laughed, threw a fry at me and continued with her unsolicited advice. "You are so hung up on him and yet he lives across town. You share custody when you really want to share his bed. I think you need to explain yourself right now."

I did need to talk about this, and I guess Angela was as safe a person as any since she didn't live in town. Besides, she knew more about me than any other person alive and hadn't shared any of my secrets yet. So, I spilled.

"I do want him back. I mean, have you _seen_ him?"

Angela nodded and made a crude motion with her fist and her mouth. "I'd blow him."

It was my turn to throw a fry as she laughed.

"Well, I guess the saying 'be careful what you asked for' is right. I jumped and asked and now that I have it, I hate it. I don't want him across town, I want him with us. All the time, every night. I don't want the skanks of town parading around at the ball field in front of him. I can't stand it," I said almost in tears. I never realized how much I missed him.

"Then tell him that, tell him you realize your mistake. Win him back." She said it so simply, like that was all that there was to it.

"I can't, he's moved on." She opened her mouth to ask so I answered for her. "I've seen him. I was in PA and saw him going into a restaurant one night with a woman. They looked cozy. Besides, how is he supposed to trust me? I stood at an altar all those years ago and swore I would love him 'till death do us part' and look where we are…in two different houses. How is he supposed to believe I'm telling the truth this time?" I wiped a few tears and willed them away. I was afraid to allow them freedom, I wasn't sure if they started that I would be able to stop them.

"Well, I can say this, he won't know if you don't tell him. What if there is a chance and you let it pass you by because you don't say anything?" I hated it when my friends were so intelligent. This was why I loved to hang out with Jessica, because she was usually as dumb as dirt. I was the smart one in that relationship.

"Angela, what am I supposed to say…'Hey, by the way, I still wanna bone ya? Can you move back in and marry me again?', that should go over really well. I would be mortified if he didn't feel the same." My face flushed at the mere thought of telling him.

The waitress came by and left our check, so we both moved to exit the booth. Angela grabbed for her wallet and I pushed her hand away.

"Let me get this, it is cheaper than you sending me a bill for your advice."

She waited for me on the sidewalk, we exchanged numbers again, and she made me promise to show Edward in some way that I was still interested and I promised I would try to find a way.

Somehow.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/:This is an Edward pov chapter, every fifth chapter will be a little something from him, hope you like it! P.S. the texts sent between them are bold! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Edward**

"Edward, can you go by Bella's and grab the charger cord for Drew's DSI? And Evie wants her Bumpy to sleep with, if you drop them off with your dad tonight at the hospital he can bring them with him tomorrow when he heads up here to spend the rest of the week with us." I could hear the frantic tone in my mother's voice. First of all, why the hell was Bumpy at Bella's? Evie **cannot** sleep without Bumpy, so that should have never been forgotten. I was sure things were hectic the day they loaded up and left. I also knew that when the kids leave, Bella always got a little emotional and that tended to make her forget things as well.

"Sure thing, Mom. As soon as I get done here I can run and grab it from Bella's. Are they behaving for you?" I asked. Surely there was a reason for the panic in her voice.

"Of course they are, Edward, these two angels are way better than you or Emmett ever thought of being…on your best days!" I snickered at her. She was right, Emmett and I were holy terrors.

I said a few words to each of the kids and said goodbye to my mom. I decided to text my dad as I left the office to see if he wanted me to bring dinner for him when I brought over the stuff.

_**The kids left a few things at B's, Mom says to bring it to you tonight, want some real dinner too?**_

His reply was almost instantaneous.

_**Hell yes, already had cafeteria for lunch, when will you be here?**_

_**In about 45 mins, got to run to Bella's to get their stuff, what do you want?**_

I knew what he wanted, the same as always…cheeseburgers!

_**Double cheeseburger and a large onion ring, Dr. P to drink, it's gonna be a long night!**_

_**Okay, on my way now.**_

I tried Bella's cell but only got her voice mail. She usually worked late when the kids were gone so it was no surprise that I didn't see her car in the drive, either. I used my key to let myself in and jogged up the stairs to Drew's room. He was a creature of habit just like me, I knew exactly where I would find his charger. Now, Evie, she was a total disaster…nothing in her life was orderly in any way. I knew I would have to search and search for Bumpy.

At the top of the stairs I heard a faint noise. I assumed Bella had left the TV on again. She always had the TV or music going for background noise. She never liked it completely silent in the house. The closer I got to her doorway the more I realized this was not just the TV. Panic set in. What if she was with a man here, now, while I stood a few feet away? I almost turned and left the house when I heard a large thump and a clearly shouted unusual curse word.

"Fuck!"

But the moans and panting continued, as well as the voices. I almost snickered as I realized what was actually going on in there. Bella was watching porn, and apparently trying to masturbate, as well. Do girls even call it that? I couldn't think of any other word I had ever heard it called even for them, so I shrugged and moved toward the door. You know, just in case she was hurt or needed help or anything.

I pushed the door open slowly and heard the telltale creak that it always made. Now I asked myself why I never got around to fixing that thing. Bella's eyes sprung open and turned to meet mine.

She jumped up off of the bed, her eyes wide with shock. "Edward, what the fuck are you doing here?" she shrieked.

"I came to get the charger cord and Bumpy. I called, but you didn't answer and I didn't see your car so I assumed you weren't here. I'm sorry!" I panicked and realized that this may not be the best situation after all. This was not my house anymore and even if the kids did still live here, she could cause trouble if she wanted to. "Besides, where the hell is your car? How was I to know you were even here?"

The moans and pants continued and they began to talk dirty to each other in earnest. Bella realized that she hadn't stopped the video and reached over and slapped her laptop shut. However, with the laptop shut, you could now hear the vibrator as it thumped against the floor. That must have been the thump I heard.

"I dropped it off to get some work done on it, they brought me home!"

I had to get out of here and fast, the image of her sweet ass and beautiful pink pussy as she rested on all fours while she held the vibrator against her flesh…yeah it was too much.

I knew it would take me longer to meet my dad now, I had to stop by my house first. The image of Bella and what I saw tonight in our old bedroom would keep me in material to jerk off with for days, weeks, maybe months even!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I can't say thanks enough for all the great reviews and alerts I have from all of you! I appreciate it more than you will know! Thanks to Chloe Masen for her beta work; AJFM- you know why!; mamadog93 for holding my hand and pre reading all of these 60 chapters, some more than once; to Kyla who thinks I don't love her when I do, she is my sunshine and I would be lost without her; and to Quiet Drabble cause she said...I think I might write a drabble and put it in drabble wars...it was all down hill from there! LOL!**

**Make sure to read the other drabbles...they are all so good! **

**Ready for 5 more?**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I was going to fucking kill Angela. I mean, kill her dead, chop her body up and shove the pieces through a wood chipper like I saw on one of those shows where people got away with it for years and years before they got caught. If I could skip the rap until the kids were grown, then who the hell cared what happens then, right?

The shock on Edward's face was almost enough to kill me dead on the spot. Then it was replaced with lust, want, and need. I knew him and I knew those looks. I saw the darkness in his eyes, I knew he wanted someone, I just didn't know if that someone was me or not.

Sure, it was easy to convince myself it was me, since it was my naked ass and pussy that was hung up there for him to see, but again… it was hard to say for sure now.

I opened up my laptop to close out the porn 'cause there was no need now, I was not in the mood. When I logged in and the video popped up, I changed my mind. There was the tall, dark and handsome guy with his long, thick uncut cock as he stood at the end of the couch. The busty blonde, so not me, lay on her back with her head hung off of the couch. He slowly pushed into her mouth and I wanted to scream in frustration. This was by far my favorite way to blow Edward.

He would have to squat slightly and it would show off his incredibly built thighs, and the position would also allow him to slide in further than he normally could. I loved it so much.

I paused the video, rushed around to the other side of the bed, grabbed the vibrator, and got back into position. It was funny how just a single idea of him could make me so ready. I pushed play and slid the vibe right against my clit. The shock was enormous and I could feel the tingle in the back of my thighs and in my lower back. Based on the tingling alone, this was going to be a huge, massive orgasm.

I peeked back at the video and he had flipped her over and was pushing into her. He reached up and grabbed her breasts and used them for leverage as he thrusted into her-exactly like Edward used to do to me. I wondered for a brief moment if Angela had ever seen us having sex, because she found a video that was so much like us. Even the guy looked sort of like Edward. I shut that thought off as I chased my 'O' down again. I mashed the button to turn the sound back on, I needed the whole experience to find my way back.

'Fuck yeah, just like that, baby, you are so tight!' I twisted my hips and circled around on the buzzing tip.

'Oh yeah, fuck me hard, just like that with your big cock.' Okay, well, I had never said those exact words, but still…he was good, maybe he'd made her senseless with his pounding.

He licked his thumb and pressed on her clit and she lifted up off of the couch. Her eyes rolled back in her head and he encouraged her as she twitched.

'Fuck yeah, you're so tight when you come all over me. Let me feel your tight pussy.'

I WAS DONE! I made awful, embarrassing noises as I came all over myself. I wanted Edward there with me so he could slide inside and push me toward the edge again. It felt so good when he made me come hard then pushed inside of me, the tightness of my body as it took his large cock inside…yeah! It was amazing. I was always a whimpering mess when he was done with me. Always.

I stood on shaky legs and turned off the video as the large stud came all over her tits and she pretended to be happy about it. I showered off and called Angela.

"You owe me lunch and it won't be a cheap one! I have never been so humiliated in all my life. Tomorrow at one, and I'll give you the full details!" She giggled and agreed.

I hung up and slid between the cool sheets of my bed- _our_ bed. I wanted to cry without him here. Why was I so stupid? Why did I let him go? Was it too late to fix my mistake?


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I dressed and pretended my way through my day until I could go to lunch with Angela. She met me at the coolest Bistro in town, it was the only Bistro in town, but still. I arrived before she did and anxiously drummed my fingers against the table as I waited for her. My head was about to explode as I bit my tongue to hold in my embarrassment of getting caught flicking my fucking bean by my ex-husband! I wanted to kill her, because it was all her fault!

She sauntered in just as I decided I would blame it all on her. And she has the nerve to saunter in like nothing was wrong, like she didn't encourage me toward the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me…EVER! There was nothing that would ever compare to that, as long as I lived.

As I opened my mouth to speak she held up her hand, whipped off her glasses and gave me a 'this is the shittiest day ever' look as she dropped into her seat. "I seriously need to drink more during the day. I have been propositioned three times on two different job interviews. This town sucks monkey balls, for sure. I need to move back to civilization, right the fuck now!" She slammed her glasses down on the table and waved her hand around to call the waitress to our table.

My mouth hung open. After what she did to me? And she had nerve to think that _she_ has had a shitty day? I wanted to scoff, scream, and yell at her to shut the hell up. Then I realized she was my only friend in town and she really didn't mean for me to get caught. She was trying to help me, so I listened to her rant.

"Seriously, Mike Newton's dad propositioned me…like I haven't known him my whole life. He has eaten dinner at my house with my parents…with his wife and kids! Jesus!" She got progressively louder with each word she spoke. I almost chuckled. Every woman in town had been propositioned by Mr. Newton. Rumor was that his plumbing didn't even work, so I had no idea what he would do if anyone ever took him up on that offer.

The waitress came and took our drink order, and she appeared to snicker under her breath at Angela. I had no idea why. My guess would be that she had been at the end of one of Mr. Newton's offer herself at some point, after all she was over the age of ten. That seemed to be his only criteria.

After our food was delivered, Angela was, once again, stuffing her face with fries- this time topped with chili and cheese. I had no idea how she kept her tiny waist. She ate like a trucker and apparently cursed like one too. I prayed that Angela was not one of those fortunate women that could eat any and everything while she was pregnant and still maintain her incredibly small figure. I didn't need another reason to hate her. With both of my pregnancies, I grew to be about the size of a house, so I had a hard time loving those cute, small women who can eat everything. Sue me!

She waved her fries at me. I watched several drops of her greasy toppings land on the table and soak in as she motioned for me to spill about my day. I sighed dramatically and dropped my club sandwich back to the plate below. "Okay, so I get your email, right?" And she just nodded. "Well, I decide that I'm going to follow your advice, so I stop off at the store you tell me about, I make my purchases, and head home." She nodded and stuffed more fries into her mouth. "I drink a glass of wine and took a shower, and by the time I'm done, I'm relaxed. I boot up the laptop, open an incognito window, and then opened your email link." Angela dropped her fries and scooted closer to me. I could tell she was really hanging on every word I released from my mouth. So, I continued for her. "I start up my new toy, get up on all fours, watch your link and just as I am about to enjoy a nice little 'O', Edward Cullen steps into my fucking bedroom!" I wanted to shriek the last sentence, but I thought better of it. Forks was a small town and by dusk every single resident would know my business if I shouted it out loud right here. Besides, there were too many women that drooled over Edward already. I didn't need to add fuel to the fire.

"What?" Angela did, in fact, shriek. Most of the Bistro turned to look at us, but she gave them the 'what the fuck are you looking at' eyes, and they all resumed their lunch. "What do you mean? He stepped into your bedroom? Like _literally_ stepped in there?" This time, thankfully, she leaned in closer and lowered her voice.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Yes, literally stepped in the room. What the hell did you think I meant?" I asked her, because to be honest, she had lost me.

"Well, I thought you meant you were thinking of him and meant it figuratively or some shit. What the hell was he doing there?" A few more fries lost their sad lives at her hand.

"He said his mom called him and asked him to get Drew's charger cord or some shit. How was I supposed to listen to him when I was naked, sopping wet, a loud assed porn video playing on my laptop, and my vibrator thumping against the floor where I dropped it? Really, it didn't matter if he was there to tell me the world was coming to an end, he was there and that was enough!" I yelled in the loudest whisper quiet voice I could muster.

"Oh no, if he was there to tell you the world was ending then you leave the vibe on the floor and fuck him! I mean, what's the harm then, right?" Her eyes widen as she asked, like this was a real possibility in her mind and she needed clarification.

"Angela, do you smoke crack?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Nah, I gave that shit up years ago." She waved her hand dismissively and ate another fry. This was when my mouth dropped open. It was amazing what you could learn about people you thought you knew for so many years. You find out you don't know them at all. She giggled and now I really wondered if she meant that last comment or not. I shook my head and moved on, there really was no telling with Angela.

"So, now how am I supposed to look him in the eye from now on? I mean, I know we're not married anymore, but I do have to see him…often." I shrugged and really hoped she had advice to offer on the subject.

"Bella, really?" she asked. I nodded and she continued. "He probably rushed home to spank his monkey so fucking hard after catching that, it's not even funny. He'll remember that for his entire life, why the hell are you worried?" I shrugged again. "What did he say when he saw you?" I bit my thumb nail and held it in my mouth, then I worried that this made me look like a fake porn star and dropped it to my lap again.

"He said he was here for the charger and Bumpy. He said he tried to call but I didn't answer. I guess I was in the shower then, who knows. Then I realized that the porn was still playing and slammed my laptop, only to realize that now the vibe thumped loudly on the floor where I dropped it." I slapped my thigh as I said the last part. I was exasperated all over again. "Then he just turned and left. I heard the door slam a few minutes later, so I don't know if he got what he came for or not. I was too embarrassed to go down to see." Angela began to laugh- a full belly laugh.

A laugh that drew the eyes of the entire Bistro…again.

"Angela, first of all, keep it down. Second…what the hell is so funny?" I demanded.

"I told you he went home to spank it, I would bet my entire drawer full of cashmere scarves on it. Come on, bet me." She threw her hand out to me as if I should shake it and actually take the bet. I looked from her hand to her face and back again. "Wait…it was the one with the large dark haired dude with the massive cock, right?" I glanced around and nodded. I didn't need clarification on her comment. I knew she meant the exact porn video I was watching. She had sent me an email with about ten links. "I knew it, the one with the large white couch? I fucking love him. He is so rough and then so sweet the next second. Did you see the third or fourth video I sent, he held that girl while she shook all over as she came? He is amazing." Her last words were drawn out in a sing-song falsetto voice. I needed to leave now, otherwise all of Forks were definitely going to know what I did last night and who witnessed it.

I stood up and gathered my things. "I've got to get back, thanks for…uhm, yeah. See ya." I walked away from her. I knew I left her with the bill, and it gave me some satisfaction, at least a small amount.

"Watch the last one, he's massive and uncut too!" she yelled at me as I pushed the door open and left the Bistro as if she spoke to someone else entirely.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The rest of the week passed and I, thankfully, didn't have to see or speak to Edward again. I did get to talk to my kids, several times. They were having a blast at the beach. I missed them, but they needed time with GiGi and Pops. Carlisle and Esme loved it as well. They got them every chance they could. I really didn't know what the kids would do when Em and Rose finally do become pregnant. They're so used to having both sets of grandparents to themselves. I knew deep down they would be so thrilled to have cousins that the sharing thing wouldn't matter at all. Both of my kids loved babies and gravitated to them naturally. They would be so thrilled to have a baby close to them.

This thought gave me pause as I pictured another baby in their life. I saw them happy, and cuddling a tiny little baby, as a very proud Edward looked on. It was his baby I saw, I could tell by the proud look in his eyes. There was nothing he loved more than his children. He had an instant connection with them. That was always part of the problem. He was Evie's one source of comfort when she had colic. And since he worked almost nonstop then and was never home. Well, I was left with a cranky baby, and a toddler that was learning to potty train. I never got enough sleep, and I felt a desperate need to feel loved, cared for, and like a woman, not just someone's mommy. Yeah, I had none of that.

Edward tried, I guess. Maybe _I_ didn't try, who knew after all of this time. I just knew that I missed him, and to think of him with a new wife, a new baby and a new life, it hurt like hell. So much so, that I almost suffered a panic attack in my car. I felt the breath as it whooshed in and out of me. It was too fast and I felt myself getting lightheaded. I felt the tears as they streamed down my face and I reached blindly for my phone. Normally I would call Edward, but I couldn't this time. Not when the attack was because of him. I also couldn't let him know I still had them. I convinced him that they ended years ago.

I called the first name on my contacts list. Alice. She answered and immediately knew who it was. She had to have heard the breathing. She had done this before with me. She knew.

"Bella, breathe in… one, two, three…out…one, two, three…again, Bella." She continued to count and talk to me. I found my happy place and focused on that thought. It was the night after Evie was born. I held Evie and Edward held Drew up so he could look down on her. He wiggled out of Edward's arms and snuggled right up against both of us. Edward moved around the bed and managed to wrap his arms around all three of us. I felt loved, safe, and knew my life was perfect.

"Alice, I fucked it all up, didn't I?" I whispered. She just sighed. We've had this talk before. I asked, she answered and tried to convince me I did not fuck it up. I always hung up without a single shred of evidence that persuaded me that I was justified in my decision. Besides, if I didn't fuck it up then, why do I still love him now? Why do I still want him with every fiber of my being? She couldn't ever answer that part.

"Bella." She warned.

"I know, I know, but still. I just…I just need him. I need him to hold me and tell me that I'm not a fuck up. He's never lied to me; I know I can trust him." I paused to wipe away the tears that now poured. "I need human contact that doesn't leave PB&J residue on me when they pull away. I need sex, I need to be held, I need to just vent to someone…I have no one," I sobbed again.

"Then tell him, Bella. Tell him you made a mistake. Tell him you want him back. I know he wants you; he wants the life our parents have, and that does not include you two with separate addresses. He's miserable too, you know." I scoffed at this remark.

"He is, I'm his baby sister, I see it. He misses you as well," Alice continued.

"Okay, I'm hanging up now, thanks again," I whispered.

"We're going out for my birthday, no ifs, ands or buts. I mean it!" I chuckled softly and hung up.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Edward**

"So, she was just up there on the bed… like, going at it?" Emmett asked. No warning, no nothing, he just brought it up. I knew I shouldn't have told him. Bella would dismember me if she knew I ever said a word to anyone.

"Dude, we've been over this. I have to look her in the face and I do not want that image in my head. So shut it!" Jasper drawled.

I roughly ran my hands over my face, again. How the hell did I end up here? My mother would die if she knew how we were, after all the years of her pounding that good behavior, no matter what, into us. I really didn't want to be in the same state when she found out. She would freak out, even worse than that time Emmett got gum stuck in his hair. He cut the gum out…right dead center of his head…a day before family pictures were due to be taken. Yeah, that was the worst I had ever seen her. To this day no one was allowed to chew gum, ever. I think Dad even got his ass chewed out for that one.

After a few more minutes of silence, Emmett spoke again. "So…like, what did you say?" Jasper and I both grabbed a throw pillow and chucked them at Emmett's head. When he ducked our pillows, he sloshed 'the good whiskey' on the rug and immediately began to bitch about it.

"Now look what you did! I told Rose we were not going to stay here, she's gonna know now." He huffed and moved out of the room. I guess to grab something to clean up his mess. We both chuckle at him. Rose had him so pussy whipped now.

I cringed, I wanted what he had, I wanted to worry because I spilled whiskey on the carpet. I wanted to rush home to see my family, instead of meeting them at the parking lot of the WalGreens on Friday afternoons to switch the kids from one car to the other. I hated that all I ever got to see of Bella was for about fifteen minutes every other weekend.

I wanted a do over.

I couldn't say I would change a thing about the night we got pregnant with Andrew, even though we were so young. I also couldn't say that I would change when we got pregnant with Evie. I _can_ say I would have fought when she asked me to. I would make sure she was taken care of when she seemed on edge or upset. I would have listened to my mom and dad when they expressed concern for Bella after Evie was born. I would have made sure she felt like I cared. I would take care of her, and to hell with how strong I thought she was. How strong I _knew_ she was. I would still treat her like she was a fragile piece of china. That's what I would change.

I would fight for her, for us.

I would make sure the decisions that ended with me here at my brother's house alone were done differently.

Emmett rushed into the room and ushered Jasper and I out of the house. We piled into his massive Jeep and headed off towards Port Angeles. Emmett wanted to spy on Rose, so we followed her to the club.

Alice was with her, so that probably meant that Bella was as well.

At least I hoped she was.

I prayed that she was.

As sick as that sounded.

They went to celebrate Alice's birthday. Everyone was quiet about it all, but my family was really good about keeping their closeness with both of us. I loved my family so much for that. They had never turned their backs on Bella, even when they found out it was her decision for us to divorce. When it seemed she blindsided me with it, they stood by her and knew she had a reason.

When it all went down, Emmett approached me and assured me that it was okay that I had an addiction. He assumed I had an addiction and that explained why Bella wanted to leave me. He went through porn, drinking, gambling, and even cocaine before he finally believed that I was not addicted to anything. I had to admit that most of those conversations were pretty damned funny, now.

I sat and watched Bella as she shook and shimmied out on the dance floor. She was always so beautiful, no matter what she ever thought, she was breathtaking. She was my image of perfection.

Several guys approached her and she refused their offers to dance. They politely walked away and she resumed her dancing. The last one didn't listen and pushed forward as she stepped back.

I was out of my seat and at her back before clear thought registered. "Hey, baby, I lost you for a minute." I kissed the spot on her neck that always made her shiver, just because I could get away with it at that moment. She leaned into me and, in fact, shivered slightly. Her hand came up and wrapped around my neck. I could tell she'd had way too much to drink. There was no way in hell I would ever reject her movements.

I looked up and made eye contact with the dumb ass that tried to step up to my wife. "Oh, sorry, pal, this beautiful lady here is with me." I released his gaze and ran my nose down the side of her neck again. God, she was still so amazing.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: There are some polyvore sets to go along with this little fic! Check them out, Link is on my profile! Thanks for all the love, I really appreciate it! Make sure to read the other girls as well, we got some great stories this month on Drabble Wars!**

**You guys are in for a treat now...on with it...**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I sensed his presence long before I saw him. And when I felt him, it was because he was pressed up against my back. His hips swayed with mine as he molded to my body. I knew he was here to protect me from the asshole that refused to leave when I told him no. I ignored the asshole and allowed Edward to deal with him.

As selfish as that sounded, it was all I had craved for months now. Well... that was a lie, it was all I had craved for almost the entire time since I left him. In fact, I was only happy for about a month. And even then I wasn't truly happy. I think back on it now and I was gloating and chalking it up as happiness. I was stupid!

His mouth met my neck and I began to shiver, I knew what he was going to do. He was going to kiss that spot, the one spot, _my_ spot. I fucking loved it when he kissed that spot. The semi-sober part of me knew I needed to push him away. The semi-drunk part of me leaned in and pressed myself tighter against him. My hips gave an extra swivel and pushed closer to him. He was not hard yet…but he would be.

See, I knew my man, I was his first, just like he was mine. Every single sexual experience I have had has been with him - with one exception, and even that one he was a witness to. I thought it was more than appropriate for him to catch me, now that I look back on it. I can do that, now that the embarrassment was gone. In fact, part of me wanted or longed to shed all of my clothes and climb up on our bed and do exactly that again…this time he would watch, he would enjoy it, and then he would fuck me oh so hard afterwards.

Edward spoke to the guy in front of us and he walked away. When we were alone, his nose skimmed my neck and I felt him inhale as he reached the spot where my neck, shoulder, and collar bones met. His hands tightened on my hips.

I gave another swivel for good measure.

Now he was hard.

I could feel him. I wanted to bend at the waist and rub my ass up and down his hard cock. I wanted to drop his pants and just let him fuck me right here, right now. I think I was just drunk enough to let that happen.

I wanted him, I wanted to feel him again, I needed something to keep me going.

I loved my kids, don't get me wrong, but I needed more.

I needed him to help me, to encourage me, to support me, and to catch me when it was my turn to fall apart.

I just simply needed him!

"He's gone now," Edward whispered. I just nodded against his scruffy face and swiveled again. I felt, more than heard his groan. I fist pumped, because I knew I had gotten to him. I prayed he was as weak as I was, I prayed he had been just as alone as I had, I willed him to want me. My brain talked to his, it told him what he wanted and how he wanted it. It worked before, our brains were once connected and I prayed we hadn't lost that.

"I just want to dance a little more, please." The words were a wispy moan, the 'please' being the one he couldn't resist. It begged him, I begged him. He couldn't say no, I felt it in the way he sagged against me. I was so evil, I was certainly going to hell. But I couldn't find it in me to give a fuck.

His hands tighten on my hips again, and as the song changed, I rubbed across his erection. I did it shamelessly. His head dropped to my shoulder and he groaned again. I had won, he had given in to me, I could take whatever I want. I knew it, just like I knew him. I bent a little further forward and moved against him. I knew when he began to enjoy it. His hands guided me, moved me up and down his length, across him and in a random pattern. Well, random to me, not so random to him. He knew what he was doing.

I felt him swell, I felt him twitch, and I felt him tighten. I knew, as if it had happened in broad daylight without any barriers between us, he just used me to get himself off. I wanted to be angry, but all I could think was please… let it be my turn.

Pretty please.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Edward dropped his hands from my hips and turned to walk away. Then, just as my heart hit the ground and I assumed he would step on it…he came back. He took my hand in his and pulled me along with him. He didn't have to pull, I went willingly.

I had no advanced warning or notice of where he led me. I didn't need it, I simply didn't care. I was his to do with what he wished and I would gladly comply with any request.

My eyes flashed for a brief second to the bathrooms. I had been in there before and they were semi clean. Let's be honest, they were never really that clean when a million and two people used them every night. No matter how much they tried to keep them up, they just wouldn't be that clean.

As my mind was lost in the are-they-or-are-they-not-clean debate of 2012, I realized that Edward had led me into a secluded corner and we now stood alone. In the shadows, pretty much out of sight, and he just simply held my gaze. I wanted to break away, to look somewhere other than at him, but I couldn't. I wouldn't look away.

I saw Edward on occasion, for about twenty, thirty minutes tops. I spent all of my free time thinking about him and now I had stooped to masturbating to his memories. He deserved to know this, to know he still held my heart. To know that I wanted him more now than I ever had. I wanted to allow my semi-drunk state to boost my confidence and say it, out loud.

That was, until his mouth connected with mine and he removed all coherent thought with one swipe of his tongue. His hands pressed against mine and his fingers locked mine securely with his. My arms traveled as he moved them above my head and pressed them against the wall. His knee guided his leg in its quest to widen my stance and took its place as the rightful winner of the spot between my legs. He pressed against me and I felt slight friction.

I wished for it so hard that I couldn't tell if it was really there or if it was just my imagination running away with me. I wanted it; I closed my eyes and wished harder for it, I willed it to happen. He got his, why couldn't I have mine?

The scenes from the porn that Angela sent me replayed in my head. The way he removed her clothes, and pushed her down on the couch. How he roughly opened her legs wider, spread them so he could lick her up and down. How he flipped her over and rubbed his spit coated thumb across her asshole. How she moaned and panted for him to penetrate her…somehow…somewhere…anywhere. She didn't care, you could see it in her eyes, she just wanted him.

Edward's face was attached to my neck and I briefly wondered if I would have a hickey. I hadn't had one since I was about seventeen. It was Edward that left it there for me. We went to the homecoming football game to watch Emmett play. We won, and the whole town celebrated. We did as well, but in our own way, in the back of Edward's Volvo. It was glorious. He touched me for the first time that night, he made me come. Embarrassingly loudly, and totally soaked us both, but he seemed to enjoy it. He shyly licked his finger when I was done. He might have gotten away with it, except he moaned. Like a full on porn star moan, I wanted to come again just from the sound, from the knowledge that Edward Cullen sucked my come off of his own fingers. It made me want to rip open his pants and suck his cock.

Then Prom night arrived, when he rented us a hotel room and made love to me. It was not the smoothest and it was over pretty fast, but it was good. He made sure I came first and he slid inside of me with the gentlest of strokes; that was the night we conceived Andrew. Part of me wanted to change that, but the majority of me screamed 'hell no'. It was what it was and we couldn't undo it.

One of Edward's hands slid inside my shirt and the other up my skirt. I listened to him as he panted and licked my skin. I encouraged him as I moaned, I begged in that little girl voice, "Please."

That was all it took, his fingers spread the moisture and took advantage of it. Two fingers inside my pussy, they pressed and touched in a sporadic cycle. A cycle that had me on edge from the first stroke. Another finger pressed against my clit and circled around it. Small tight circles, sometimes it was a firm circle, other times it was lazy and slow. Again on a rhythm that kept me off kilter.

I fisted his shirt and jacket lapels. I wanted him, I prayed that when I opened my eyes we would be at home on our bed.

We weren't.

A single lone finger slid into my ass and I clenched all around him. His rhythm became harder, more forceful and greedy. "You have always been mine, all of this is mine, was mine…why?" He bit down on my neck and panted against the wet skin. I exploded all around him.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The pulse of the music seemed to match the one inside of me as I descended, slowly, from heaven. Some would say it was a painful journey, to come from a place so fulfilling and perfect and to arrive back on earth, where it was painful and needy. I wasn't sad though. I was overjoyed, I had him again. I was in his arms. His mouth kissed along my neck and jaw line. He talked to me and soothed me like he had from the very first time we'd made love.

I wanted to take him home and sleep in his arms, totally naked with him. To feel his skin as it pressed against me and warmed me from the outside in. To, once again, feel how his sweat made our bodies slick and able to move easier. I wanted it with every fiber of my being. The kids were gone with my dad and we could just go home…no messy explanations, no excuses…nothing, just us.

Edward stepped back and adjusted my shirt. My skirt followed next. He tilted my head and placed a kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes and reveled in it. But what happened next stopped my heart. "I've got to go Bella. I just…yeah, I uhm…thanks?" He stepped back, but wouldn't meet my eyes.

I knew he was messy and probably really sticky by now. I knew we weren't technically together, but just an 'I've got to go', that's all I got? I wanted to stab him in his heart and make him hurt as much as I did. I wanted him to suffer.

I just nodded and looked away, I searched the dance floor. I wanted to appear preoccupied, on the prowl for my next victim, because if I looked at him, he would know. He would know I was in pain, he would know my heart currently lay on the nasty dance floor beneath his foot. So, I pretended and thanked God I had not admitted to him all the things I felt. I swallowed them all back down and, believe me, they were bitter.

He searched my face and I plastered on a smile for him. He kissed my forehead once more and murmured, 'thanks, it was as amazing, as always' before he walked away from me.

I moved to the bar and ordered the strongest shot they had. I took three of them. When the world twirled around me and I saw three of Emmett, I began to dance some more.

At some point, someone took me home. I didn't know who and I didn't care. At least, not until I saw I was in a t-shirt to sleep in and nothing else, then I wondered for a few moments. Until my brain landed on the previous night, then the ride home meant nothing.

I gagged and threw up, it was not the normal stomach content, it was pain and hurt, it was anger and betrayal, it was the small slices of my heart that were left after last night that I voided from my body. Then I curled into a ball and slept in my own tears and probably a little vomit on the tile of the bathroom floor.

I stayed in Edward's gym shirt from high school all weekend and pretended that it was the drinking that did me in. I spewed the normal, 'God, I'm officially old' and 'Why the hell do we do drink again' stuff to Rose and Alice when they called to check on me.

I couldn't blame him though. I'd created this monster. I formed it in my hands and released it onto my world. I'd opened Pandora's Box and waited till everything was consumed. I held on to the hope that was left in the aftermath of the destruction and watched as that hope crumbled in my hands like ashes.

I was at fault, I was to blame for this void in my life, and I'd made my bed…yada, yada, yada!

I was officially fucking nuts!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Evie and Drew arrived home on Sunday night. I made sure I looked presentable. I was dressed and had dinner on the stove. My dad even stayed and ate with us. The kids talked about their fishing trip and all the different sizes they caught. I listened and smiled. I laughed along with them and cherished every single word they said. They were my reason for existing. They mattered, and I mattered to them. The rest I could bluff my way through, I had done it for so long and I would keep doing it!

Angela…yeah, she wasn't so easy. She knew right away, she read me like a book. A novel she had read a million times. And I caved and told her about what happened. She mentally slapped me around and told me how stupid I was.

"He had his fingers inside you and you decided to be selfish?" she spat at me over lunch.

I just nodded; there wasn't anything she could say that I had not already said to myself a million times. I was tired, I didn't sleep, I didn't eat, I didn't concentrate, and I couldn't form the right words to make it all right. I was simply too damned scared to do it.

"He walked away, Angela. That is plain enough writing on the wall for me. I don't need it in twelve different languages and translated. He had what he wanted of me, my body. We used each other for a clean, uncomplicated fuck and he walked away." I told myself over and over again, he didn't do it to hurt me. He simply allowed his familiarity with me to become an advantage instead of a disadvantage. It would have been an amazing answer if I had not wanted more. But I did! And I was desperate for it.

"Bella, he walked away uninformed. He left because he thought he knew the situation. He didn't. That is a lie, you lied to him." She pointed her finger and chewed me out as well as any mother ever had. Not my mother, because my mother was a hippie and believed in free will and all for kids. But I had seen Angela's mother use the gesture and it was as well delivered by Angela as it was by Mrs. Weber, who had about twenty more years of practice than Angela did.

I just took it, somehow or another it made it less painful if it were my fault, so I listened to her scolding and told myself it was my fault. I just couldn't blame him, no matter how much I wanted to. He was perfect and I ruined it. I was selfish, I wanted my cake and to eat it too.

"Bella, go and tell him the truth. Allow him to make an informed decision. If he rejects you then, fine…we'll deal with it and move on, but he may be scared to make a move because you're the one that broke it off. You won't know if you don't tell him and he won't know either."

That weekend when we swapped kids, Evie spoke up. "Momma, you gonna be alright? I can stay." Edward and Drew both looked up and focused on me. I dropped to my knees and pulled her close to me.

"Of course, Biba, I'll be fine. You go and enjoy your daddy's house." I kissed her and smiled when I remembered that Drew actually gave her the nickname Biba. He loved this cooking show and the host was Italian so she called everyone Biba, which means baby, or Bella, which means beautiful. Bella, of course was my name and he thought she was speaking directly to me. So, he fell in love with her. When Evie came along he called her Biba, and it stuck.

I drifted back into the here and now as Edward started to close the back door with the warning to the kids. "Buckle up, Drew help her okay?" I walked toward my own car.

"Hey, Bella, wait." He jogged the few feet that separated us.

"You okay?" I wanted to scream no, but I was too chicken shit. My heart would not make it if he denied me, if he gently explained that we really were done. So I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, why?" I risked a glance up at him through my lashes.

"You're just off somehow. I can't quite put my finger on it. And you don't smile as much as you used to anymore." One lone finger reached out to trace along my chin. I graced him with an effortless smile and he returned it to me.

"I just have a lot going on at work and I haven't been sleeping well," I offered.

"Why don't you let the kids come with me for a few extra nights then? It will allow you to get some extra rest?" I almost cried at his offer.

"Sure," I muttered sadly and walked back to my car.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:Once again, it's Edward's turn!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Edward**

She thought she fooled me with that not enough rest story. I knew the real story. I knew she had found someone else and now she struggled with how to tell me. I could see it on her face, she was in love. I knew that look, I had seen it many times before. Once, years ago, I was the reason for that look. Now, I was just the ex-husband that had caused her lots of grief and pain.

I saw her several weeks ago, she was at dinner in Port Angeles. I sat in the corner and watched her as she ate her dinner, drank her wine, and laughed. She had the spark back, she was Bella again.

I wanted to go over and physically shake her. I wanted to remind her of all that we'd had together, the kids, our love, the house, and our dreams. I wanted to remove her from there, but I couldn't. I could only watch and remember a time when she laughed like that for me. When she looked so radiant and her skin shone, when her eyes were alive and her hair was full of life.

I'd give anything to see her like that again, even if it meant giving her up. I would. I wanted what was best for her and I didn't give two shits about myself. I had cheated her and I owed her a favor that would tip the odds to her advantage again. I would give her that.

So, like the sick fuck that I was…I watched them. First, they spoke passionately to each other. I could read it on Bella's face. She must have been speaking about her job, her books. Only that and her kids could light that fire inside of her now. Then, she settled back and watched as he spoke for while. She sipped her wine and twirled her glass. She was turned on. I knew that sign, it was one of her best signs.

When I had almost had enough, he reached over and touched her arm. She smiled and allowed his hand to stay there. I had to fight to keep the food in my stomach. I had lost her. She was in love.

I waved my waitress over and handed her entirely too much money and dismissed her when she offered to return with my change. I fled the restaurant and left the city. I drove as fast as I could back to Forks. I picked the kids up from my mom's house and took them home with me. I sent Bella a text. I needed some physical proof that our love existed and that it was perfect, even if only for a little while. The kids provided that proof and then some.

_**B, I got the kids from mom's house. They can stay with me, get some sleep. E **_

I shut off my phone and dropped it into my nightstand drawer. I tucked the kids in bed, and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. I was a pussy, I was whipped and I knew it. I didn't care, I needed the crutch of my kids, I needed the reminder of us.

* * *

**E/N: Leave me some love and let me know what you think, seems like the group is divided on if Bella did the right thing...some say she should have divorced him and other says she should have fought harder for him! You tell me? **

**More at about 6ish eastern!**

**Till next time... **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: So how do they handle the day after...let's find out!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The kids had started school again. I was thankful, it allowed us to return to our normal routine. I picked them up at the same time every day. I was with them as often as possible. Their trips were over and they stayed either with me or Edward every night. I needed the distraction. I simply needed them.

Drew decided that he wanted to play baseball and start drum lessons. Evie was still in dance. And, God bless Edward, he made it to every single practice, game, recital or concert they participated in. He was the picture of an ideal father.

It was at Evie's last recital of the year that I slipped into the bathroom before we headed home. Edward was with the kids right outside, so I didn't have to worry.

"Did you see him? I would spread him out and eat him like the finest dessert around." A very recognizable voice spoke up. I knew that voice. Jessica Newton. She had wanted Edward ever since we were in third grade and he refused to accept her invitation to the Sadie Hawkins dance. Well, from then on, it became her mission to get to him. It no longer mattered that he had kids, that she was still married, or the fact that he had told her in no uncertain terms our senior year he did not want her. She still wanted him. She let everyone in town know it as well.

"I have no idea why he married her, it's obvious that Drew is not his. He should have known all along that Bella was lying to him. It's a shame, really... think of what he could have been without her dragging him down." A tongue clucked, but I didn't know which mouth it belonged to.

"Well, she is the stupidest thing walking to have let him go. I just don't get it, why trap him with two kids if you are only going to leave him later?" I flushed and stepped out of the stall. I realized that the second voice belonged to Lauren. Where Jessica went so did Lauren, so it shouldn't have surprised me. They traveled in packs just like all demonic plagues.

"Oh, honey, my momma works at the bank, and well, the Cullen's are loaded. She said they have a trust fund or something that is worth more than this entire town's occupants' bank accounts combined. Surely Bella knew this. She could sit around for the rest of her life off of what she would make from Edward's child support alone. You think she can afford that house on what she makes? Please!" I stepped up as both women fluffed their hair and smoothed their dresses down.

It was priceless when our eyes met in the mirror. I've seen The Help. I had seen the exact look on Jessica's face when she realized I was within hearing distance all that time, that was the look on Hillie's face when she realized exactly what her maid had fed her!

"Jessica, Lauren." I washed my hands and dried them as well.

Just as I touched the door handle I turned back to face my two biggest enemies since Kindergarten. "Oh, and just so you know, I married him for his enormous cock, not his bank account." Both ladies gasped and I flounced my happy ass right out of the bathroom.

"Well now, don't you look like the cat that ate the cream? What happened in there?" He nodded toward the bathroom. He must have seen the two bobbsey twins come in behind me.

"I just admitted to Jessica and Lauren that I married you for your large…C-O-C-K, instead of your bank account." I spelled out the adult word in that sentence because Drew and Evie were both running around us in close circles.

"Well, I bet that felt good to get that off of your chest." He just simply smirked and walked away. A few minutes later when we met them in the foyer of the school, he laughed as soon as he met their gazes. I laughed as well. The two bitches looked from me to Edward and back to me, before they stormed off.

Only we knew that there really was no reason for our laughter, but it felt nice to share something with Edward again.

* * *

**E/N: Some of you have asked questions in your reviews, I will get to you and give you an answer shortly! I do read every single review so if you didn't ask a question know that I saw yours too, there is just too many of them flying at me to possibly answer them all! I think you guys are divided into thirds-some blame Bella for leaving him, some blame Edward for not making her stay and some blame both of them! I agree with...all of you! LOL, way to stay non biased, right? **


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rose and Alice knew that something happened at the club. They didn't know how much, but they knew it was something. Apparently Edward hadn't spoken a word of it to Jasper or Emmett, either, because as much as I loved those two…they gossiped like old ladies at the senior center! So, it went without saying that if Jasper and Emmett knew…Rose and Alice would already know as well.

I didn't know if I could actually tell them. I didn't want to build false hope in their minds. It was what it was… two people who fooled around in a club. I wanted it to be more, to mean more. I wanted it to mean all my hopes and dreams were going to come true once again.

Was that too much to hope for? To hope that twice in one lifetime I would get to take part in perfection? Tears sprang to my eyes. It was too much, it was selfish, and I felt stupid to even say the words out loud. I had ruined it all and now I had to live with what I'd lost.

I curled up in my bed and waited for Edward to drop the kids off. I was alone and miserable.

I woke up as Rose ran a hand through my hair. I knew the signs of my tears were clearly there, my eyes were swollen and dry, and my nose was drippy. And I knew these signs would not go unnoticed by Rose. She knew me too well.

"You okay?" Her smile told me my suspicions were, in fact, correct - she noticed.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just been a shitty day." I sat up and tried to feign an air of detachment so she wouldn't make more out of my crying episode than it needed to be.

"Seems like you're having quite a few of those here lately," she offered. It didn't come with judgment or an accusatory tone, it was merely a statement. I wanted to agree with her, but I just shrugged. "Well, my momma said when you have something that makes you miserable you attack it. You work at it until it is either gone or you have it under control enough that you don't feel miserable anymore." Rose spoke as she made my bed. I just flipped up the side that I was laying on. When we finished that, she followed me into the bathroom so I could brush my hair and fix my face.

"That's great advice, Rose. Tell your mom thanks," I replied half-heartedly.

Rose grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face her.

"Bella, tell him. I think you'd be surprised at his response. You two have been together since you were kids, you're each other's first everything." I rolled my eyes. "You have kids together; he's been face first in your vajayjay! That counts for something." I almost snickered. "At least if you tell him, then you'll know. He'll know, and you both can move on, either together or apart. That is no different than what you've got now, so how can it hurt you?" she asked and dropped her hands from my shoulders.

"How can it be different? How?" My voice rose to an octave I didn't know I could achieve. "Rose, really?" I demanded. How could she not see how this could go so wrong? "He'd know that I was stupid, immature, and hasty in my decisions. That's how it could go wrong! He would hate me if I told him I was wrong and he didn't still love me. He'd hate me for ruining everything we had in haste, that's how it can go wrong! I can't do that." I slammed the brush down on the counter and walked away from her.

I heard the kids running in the family room as I descended the stairs. Edward followed them in and dropped Evie's bag on the couch. The kids ran outside and jumped on the trampoline. Edward's eyes followed me as I descended the steps and he offered a small, 'Hey' as I walked by him. His eyes widened as he met Rose's, but they went back to normal just as quickly. I continued on to the kitchen to start dinner. Edward followed me. I also heard the French doors open again, so I assumed that Rose followed the kids outside.

"Are you... um, are you okay?" He looked hesitant and scared. I saw the slight age around his eyes and the way he held his brows. I knew he was really worried about me.

"Yeah, just one of those busy and trying times, you know?" I ran a hand through my hair and hoped I passed for truthful.

"Are you sure, because, I don't know, I just worry. You know?" He had dropped onto a bar stool at the breakfast bar and glanced up at me through his lashes. One of his 'panty dropping smiles' was plastered on his face.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Yeah, I'm sure. Trust me, I have enough mothers around here that if something were wrong then everyone in Forks would know," I chuckled.

Edward's thumb traced the grout line on the breakfast bar and he just nodded.

"I guess you're right. I just worry about you, I still care about you." My heart stopped. Had I heard those words come out of his mouth? Did my ears deceive me?

"You care about me?" It came out fairly smooth and polished to my ears, and because my brain was such a mess, it was amazing to me that it was able to deliver anything smooth or polished at this moment.

"Bella? Of course I care about you, we share so much history and our kids, you're their mother, I'll always love you for what you gave me. I would never want to see them suffer because you suffer. You know?" He stood and moved around the bar so that he stood right in front of me.

I averted my eyes. I didn't want him to see the small gathering of moisture at the corners of my eyes at his words. I was so stupid... I wanted to hope, and for a split second my heart let down its guard and I was hurt. He didn't love me for me; he loved me because of what I gave him. No other reason. I felt stupid and insignificant.

"Sure, makes sense." I opened the pantry and pulled out noodles and some frozen sauce from the freezer. "Hey, can you take the kids for me this Friday? I know it's not your weekend, but I have a work thing and I need to drive to Seattle for the weekend." I couldn't turn to see his face as he answered. I just couldn't.

"Bella, those are my kids, they're not a burden, ever! I'll take them whenever you need me to. I never feel like it's enough time with them. I'll just get them from school and keep them all weekend then, sound good?"

I just nodded as he walked away. His footsteps echoed loudly. "I'll see you later then." He walked toward the back door and yelled his goodbye to the kids. I turned in time to watch them rush to hug and kiss him goodbye. He even spoke to and hugged Rose. When he turned, he saw me as I watched him. He took two steps toward the door then stopped, "You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, of course I would." I nodded and stirred the sauce.

He turned and walked out the door. I stood and stirred long after he was gone - and long enough that Rose realized that something was still wrong.

She stayed for dinner and helped put the kids in bed. But, thankfully, she didn't ask. I knew she watched me though.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I packed for the kids and dropped the bags off at Edward's house. It was really the old servants' quarters at his mom and dad's house. It made sense; they already have a pool and all the play sets at their house, so why buy a house when his parent's already had the equipped for the kids to play? And the house had plenty of space for Edward and the kids. He added a third bedroom so that the kids wouldn't have to share, they loved it out there.

Absolute freedom. No one lived within ten miles of their house, so you could let the kids go out and play without fear or worry. They didn't get hovered over like they did in our neighborhood. I couldn't blame them; I had always loved it out here at Carlisle and Esme's house as well.

I spent as much time here growing up as I did at my dad's house. Dad didn't like it when I was home all night by myself when he worked third shift, so he'd send me here. Crazy that a parent would trust his daughter to stay the night with her boyfriend's family, but to be honest, we never tried anything on those nights. We knew how important it was for them to trust us.

I moved freely through Edward's house. I dropped off the bag for Drew in his baseball room and Evie's bag in her pink room with flowers and bugs all over the walls. As I made my way back down the hall, I passed Edward's room and couldn't resist. I opened the door and stepped in. I inhaled deeply, I couldn't help but take him in. He always smelled so damned sexy. Even as a stinky teenager, he still smelled heavenly.

I moved around his room and touched his unmade bed. I ran a finger across his pillow. I wanted to pick it up and smell him there as well, but thought better of it. I saw his pajama pants tossed across the bathroom floor. My mind filled with the images of Edward as he stepped out of his pants and into the shower….naked. I wondered if he was still just as fit as he was when we first got married, I wondered if he had aged like me. If he sagged in spots and was slightly larger around the middle.

That's when I saw it. A purple silk shirt tossed on the chair in the corner. My heart stopped. It was here in his bedroom, near his bed. It had to be here for a reason, it was not just left here casually. Did someone leave it so they'd have an excuse to come back and get it? Was it tossed here in the throes of passion and wasn't remembered until much too late? It was expensive and fairly small.

She must be tiny.

I couldn't see the label, so I didn't know if she was a designer whore or not. It didn't matter to me. I cringed and wanted to throw up anyway?

He has had someone here in his room, in his bed, probably in his shower. All over. He has been with someone else and I wanted to run, to flee and be sick all at the same time. I had to leave now. I had to walk away before I couldn't.

My feet moved, my hands opened the car door and my brain drove me to Seattle. I texted Rose to let her know I had arrived at the hotel. I went downstairs to the restaurant and got dinner. I drank wine with dinner and then ordered more wine when I got to my room.

I drug out my laptop and my vibrator. I tossed off my clothes as soon as the door shut behind room service as they dropped off my wine. I pulled up the site that Angela gave me and set to work. Edward wouldn't be the only person that enjoyed themselves. I could do this; I just couldn't bring myself to do _it_ with someone else. I closed my eyes and pretended he was here with me. That was the only way.

If he was here with me.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Edward**

I paced and worried. There was something definitely wrong. I said it to myself over and over again. I paced and even rocked back and forth a time or two. In short, I was nothing short of Dustin Hoffman in _Rain Man_. The resemblance was extremely uncanny right now.

Something was wrong, I knew it. More importantly, I knew her. I loved her. And now she was in love with someone else. I could see it on her face when she thought I was not paying attention. I saw the cover slide away and her real emotion came out.

I just didn't know what to do about it now. She was too far gone for me to bring her back. How did I fight this? She asked for the divorce, she asked me to go. Sure, some of it was my fault, I worked too much. I couldn't do what she asked at the time, I had to keep up my hours. We were a small company and couldn't afford for anyone to slip in their duties.

Why was I too stupid to see then that I should have found a way?

I should have done something else.

Anything.

Because now I was here alone and she was in Seattle with some other man. She thought I didn't know that she had been out. Oh, I knew. I had seen her myself. She was beautiful, her hair fanned out all around her and her smile, it lit up the room. His hand was casually placed on her arm.

I marched over to the cabinet and opened it up. I pulled out the strong stuff and filled my glass. I was supposed to sip it. I was supposed to appear refined and dignified when I drank it. Well, fuck dignified and refined. I wanted to pitch a fit, to cry and scream until Bella came back to me.

I had fucked up, I let her go and let her think I was going to be okay without her. I gave her space as she walked away from me because I assumed that she would come back to me. I assumed she would run back to me. Sure, that was cocky and assoholic, but to be honest, I couldn't imagine either of us without the other. So, like a fool, I assume she would realize the same thing. I was wrong.

I picked up the phone and called Jasper. I had to talk to someone. I had to think this through with a sane, reasonable person, someone outside of the situation. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello." I could almost hear him as he scratched his neck. We had been best friends almost as long as I had been with Bella. I knew him as well as I knew her, almost. "Hey, you got a minute?" He sighed and dropped into that old ratty leather recliner in his office. I heard it as the air rushed out of the leather as he did so.

"Sure, what's up?"

I poured my heart out to him. I told him how I felt, how I had screwed up, how I foolishly let her walk away without a fight and now it was too late to get her back.

"Why do you think it's too late?" he asked.

"She's in Seattle with someone else. That makes it too late. I'm too late." I realized that maybe I had drank too much as I heard the words slightly run together as I spoke them.

"Do you have proof of this?"

"Not definite. She never said she was going for that reason, but I know her. I know she's hiding something, I've seen her…she's in love, Jasper. I've lost her."

I heard his sigh and realized that I really had fucked up.

* * *

**E/N: More tonight around 11 or 12ish, I have a teenager who will need to be picked up after an away game and I have no idea of the time...so whenever I can around that! **

**Till next time...**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: This is a short one but deal...I got more coming for you! Last round of the night, tomorrow same schedule, four rounds of five chapters! Thanks again for all the support, I appreciate it! Get your tissues girls, it's about to get real sad...character death but not E &B so forge on! **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The meeting was terrible. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't concentrate and nothing made sense. I took notes and for the life of me, could not decipher them later in my hotel room. I couldn't sleep and I couldn't eat. I needed to do something soon.

The whole drive home I planned to tell Edward what I felt. I would lay it all out before him and see what happened. Maybe he would be willing to come back to us. Maybe he wanted to live a comfortable life with someone he knew instead of starting all over with someone new.

I had my speech ready. As I hit the Forks city limit sign I got a call. It was Esme. She told me that she would pick up the kids from school and that Edward would meet me at my dad's house. She emphasized several times that I needed to go straight to my dad's house. After those few sentences, she hung up.

My hands shook as I drove. I tried not to think about what this could mean, but I couldn't help it. The only thing that calmed me was the fact that Esme said she would pick up the kids…that meant they were fine. She also said Edward would meet me at my dad's house…that meant he was fine.

Everything else I could deal with.

At least I thought I could.

I parked and walked up the front steps. Edward met me at the door. He opened it and looked as if he had aged ten years during the weekend I had been gone. All sorts of possibilities went through my mind as to what he had to tell me.

I knew it was bad when he took my hand and spoke to me. "Sunshine, let's sit, okay?"

First of all, he hadn't called me 'Sunshine' in years. Sometime right after Evie was born was the last time I remember him calling me that.

Tears sprang up. It was bad. Very bad. I could feel it deep in my bones.

* * *

**E/N: True story...my husband calls me Sunshine sometimes, I loved it and wanted to use it here for her and him! Still with me? Get on to the next chapter then...see what happens!**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hold on to the tissues, we're not done yet...**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

My mind was fuzzy, everything was sort of hazy like I wore a pair of goggles. Nothing made sense.

Why were we at Charlie's?

Where the hell was Charlie?

Why was Edward here?

Did he just call me Sunshine?

He hasn't called me that since just after we had Evie.

Wait, why the hell was I focused on that, when there were so many other bigger questions right now?

"Edward, you're scaring me. What's going on, where is my dad?"

He didn't answer me, he just tugged me down onto the couch and sat beside me. More in a position that allowed him to face me, yet still be beside me.

My mind was still hazy, some things were perfectly clear and others seemed to pass me by without much thought to them. I knew that I had missed something important. It was like when you went to the grocery store and you knew you had forgotten something, but you couldn't remember for the life of you what it was. So you wander around for a long time, as you struggle to remember. Then, you give up and go check out. Then half way home you do remember.

Yeah, well, I was sure halfway through this I would remember the things I forgot, but right now…my mind was just whirling.

Edward's gentle face just looked back at me, almost like he was looking through me. I could see the pain around the corners of his eyes. I saw the tears as they swam and my eyes instantly teared up as well. I knew that whatever was causing Edward pain would hurt me too. It would hurt like hell and suddenly the fear gripped my heart.

I ticked through the family I have…

Drew? Nope, Esme said she would pick him up, so he must be fine.

Evie? Ditto.

Edward was here with me.

Esme was fine because she had the kids.

Carlisle was out because otherwise Esme would not be concerned for me, she would need my help.

Char…Charlie? My heart squeezed and I knew without Edward's confirmation. I just knew.

Edward pulled me into his arms and held me as I wailed. As silly as it sounded, I felt his loss already and I didn't even know the details yet. I felt alone, I felt so much more alone than I ever had before.

And I felt stupid for ever thinking that I was alone before, I almost felt like I brought this on. Because of my complaints about being alone, God said, 'Well, let me show her', yet I knew He was not like that.

But I couldn't stop what I felt.

I couldn't stop the tears, either.

I cried and Edward held me. He soothed me as best as he could. He talked to me, he whispered and told me all the funny stories he knew about Charlie. And he knew a lot of them, he was like a son to Charlie, he _was_ a son to him.

I changed that, I took that away from both of them.

I cried even harder.

Me and my stupid mistakes, why couldn't I just let it all go? Why couldn't I go and see someone and ask for help with my Post-Partum Depression? Why couldn't I man up and allow Edward to earn the income to take care of us?

I cried until I fall asleep. I must have, because when I woke up I was still curled up against Edward and it was dusk outside. Carlisle sat beside us and they talked quietly.

"Does she need a mild sedative? I can get her some, just a few to help her for the next few days." I felt Edward shrug as Carlisle talked. I rubbed my eyes and tried to erase some of the sandpaper feeling in them.

I sat up and Edward's body followed mine, almost like we were joined at the hip again. I moved, he moved. It made me smile.

Carlisle wrapped my body with his and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. If there is anything I can do then please don't hesitate to tell me, anything." He pulled away as he spoke to me and his eyes were filled with just as much pain as Edward's.

"Can you, um, tell me what happened?" Carlisle looked shocked and searched Edward's eyes.

Edward cleared his throat under Carlisle's scrutiny. "We didn't talk about it, at all. She realized on her own and I just held her. She fell asleep." The pain on Edward's face was palpable.

I didn't think I had ever seen, no, I knew for a fact that I had never seen two stronger men look weaker than these two did right this moment.

Carlisle's eyes took on a look I had seen way too often. He looked at me with compassion and understanding. "Bella, Charlie was providing back up for PA Sheriff as they served a warrant for Waylon Bannerman. Charlie went over, hoping to talk to Waylon and make things go smoother." He took a deep breath and Edward grabbed my hand to hold it again. His touch soothed me in ways I didn't know or understand at that moment. Ways I would not take the time to think about. Ways I would simply enjoy for the time being.

* * *

**E/N: Not so bad, right? Come on you can tell me!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I listened as Carlisle relayed how Charlie went to help things go smoother. How Waylon let them in and the Sheriff spoke to him. And then how, as they stood to handcuff Waylon, he pulled a gun. The Sheriff wrestled with Waylon and the gun went off.

The stray bullet struck Charlie in the neck.

The left side of his neck.

A place that his ever present bullet-proof vest would never have had a hope to protect him.

A place where no matter how fast help arrived, it would not have saved him.

He was dead in a matter of minutes as Sheriff Crowley held him in his arms.

Waylon was taken into custody and now will have more charges to add to his list of crimes.

Charlie went to school with Waylon, they had actually been friends a long time ago. Waylon used to go fishing with Charlie, Billy, and Harry once upon a time.

Then Waylon got married and his new wife introduced him into the world of drugs and eventually crime.

Charlie wasn't supposed to be there, he went to just help out. That was Charlie's nature, he always went out of his way to make everyone else's life a little easier. He was the epitome of a Police Chief. He truly wanted a life of peace for everyone.

This idea brought a smile to my face. He was selfless and so generous. As much as it hurt me, he died doing what he was meant to do, I had to be thankful for that. Charlie was never one to have a fuss made over him and he certainly would not have wanted to grow old, weak, and feeble. He would not have wanted to have to be taken care of by anyone. So, in a way he went on his own terms, with his uniform on.

I tried to smile for Carlisle and I guess I succeeded because he gave me a smile in return.

"Bella, Esme has the kids. She hasn't told them anything yet. We wanted to wait for you; it should come from you and Edward." He glanced at Edward over my shoulder and I felt Edward nod his agreement with Carlisle's statement. I knew Edward would feel that way, he was so protective of the kids and would want any bad news to come from the two of us.

I began to cry again, I never thought about my kids and how they would take this news. They wouldn't see him ever again. They wouldn't see his goodness, his quiet love, his gentleness, or know his ability to know exactly what to say and when to say. I didn't have enough time with him, so I knew for certain that they didn't have enough time.

"Our kids, oh Edward, how do we tell Drew and Evie?" I cried.

"It's okay, Bella. Let's go and see them now if you want." He took my hand and his warm, calloused fingers entwined with mine as our palms met.

"Before you two go, Sheriff Crowley would like to talk to you Bella, and I arranged for Charlie to be sent to the funeral home, but you'll need to go by and sign some papers." My hand tightened on Edward and panic rushed across my face. I was not ready to do that yet. I just couldn't.

Carlisle held up his hand. "You don't need to make any arrangements just yet. You just need to give them permission to pick him up and do a few preliminary things with him. That's all. Would you like for me to go with you both?" I just nodded.

Edward and I took his car and Carlisle followed in his. He called Sheriff Crowley and he agreed to meet us at the funeral home.

I watched as the trees, woods, and houses in Forks rushed by me. I saw everything differently. I felt different.

Funny how something that happened to someone else could change your life so drastically.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Carlisle and Edward held my hands as I walked into the small room where they had laid out Charlie's body for me. All the words of sorrow from Sheriff Crowley rang in my head as I looked down at him. He looked so peaceful. I touched his hand and held it as I said my goodbyes to him. Edward did the same. I watched as these strong men broke down and cried with me. Carlisle told of the things that always impressed him about my dad, and how thankful he was for him, both personally and professionally.

We signed the paperwork and learned that Charlie had things all planned, largest to the smallest detail, were already decided upon. My only job was to collect some pictures that would be used as a memorial slideshow. Every other detail was in place and paid for.

I walked down the steps and prepared myself to tell my kids that their Gramps was now gone from us. I wasn't ready to do that, but they deserved to know and not be kept in the dark.

Carlisle went before us to let Esme know we were on our way so she could have the kids ready. When I walked in the door of their house I was engulfed with warmth and feelings of home. I realized this was now the place in my mind I called my 'home'. It was my anchor, not my house, not Edward 's, and not my dad's any longer. Here, Carlisle and Esme's house, this was home, it was where we were all anchored and we all felt at peace. It was where chocolate chip cookies were baked and where we knew we could turn to when the day had gone sour!

Esme embraced me in a large hug that warmed my entire body. I felt a small amount of peace as she brushed the hair off of my face and smiled so tenderly at me. "It's going to be alright, dear. Not today, and maybe not tomorrow, but eventually you are going to be alright, okay?"

How could I argue with her? I just nodded and heard the stomps of the kids as they ran down the stairs. Edward scooped up Evie and started toward the family room. Drew took my hand and we followed behind them. When we were all sat down and the talk about how their day at school ended, Edward cleared his throat. I pulled Drew onto my lap and normally this is something that he would not have allowed, but I think he saw something major was coming.

"Drew, Evie, mommy and daddy have some bad news. Grampa Charlie died today. He didn't feel any pain and it happened very quickly, so he didn't have time to hurt in any way." Drew leaned into me and began to cry, which made me cry. I hurt for my sweet boy, he was so close to Charlie and it would hurt him so much to be away from him now. I searched Edward's eyes and sought a way to take the pain away. I knew he felt it as well, but both reflections admitted that there was nothing we could do. We just had to support them and allow them to hurt, to be close if they needed to talk. But ultimately, it was their pain to bear.

Edward's eyes welled up with tears and one single drop cascaded over the rim of his eye and fell down his cheek. Evie turned his head so that they faced each other and she wiped the tear away. "Don't cry daddy, Grampa Charlie is in heaven now and we can see him again one day." Her sweet face held so much sincerity and love at that moment that I cried harder at the beauty of our child than I did for the hurt I felt. She was in a word, perfection. She kissed his face and jumped down to hug her brother.

I watched the two of them as they took comfort in each other and she whispered to Drew. I marveled at how 'right' we got this parenting thing. Then I remembered the examples we were given and I could only say a silent prayer of thanks. Thanks for Charlie and his gentle ways and his loving heart, even though he was not an overly affectionate person, I knew he held it deep inside. There was never a day I doubted his love for me. He was a great example.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Edward**

We got through Charlie's funeral, though not without tears, but it was a great celebration of his life. Bella and I spoke about him as a father and grandfather, other co-workers and citizens of Forks spoke about him as a leader and protector. We watched the sea of fellow police officers that came to support us as we went through the ceremony. In a word, it was overwhelming. Bella was as happy as she could be on an occasion such as this; the outpouring of love helped her get through it.

I felt conflicted about the closeness I've had with Bella. I felt guilty and I didn't know what to do about it. The entire week I have held her, kissed her tears away, and called her 'Sunshine' like she was still mine. I supported her and loved every single second doing so. Obviously I didn't totally take away the pain or hurt that came along with this week, I couldn't take away the loss of Charlie from our lives, but I did relish the closeness I had with her this week.

We stayed at Charlie's for most of the week. Occasionally I would stop by and grab something for the kids or her from her house, but none of us stayed there. Today was the first day we were anywhere other than Charlie's. In fact, I had not been to my house at all. I stayed with Bella, wherever she was, I was. She didn't seem to mind so I just stayed.

After the funeral and the visits afterward, Mom and Dad took the kids back to their house to spend the night. I wanted time for Bella to decompress. We were all worried that she held too much inside and would fall apart later. I encouraged her to take a nap and checked in on her several times. She looked so peaceful, just like my 'Sunshine', so I let her rest.

I knew she had slept too long, but I just didn't care at that moment. She needed it and it was my job to take care of her this week. I was her husband after all, well…her _ex_-husband, but in my mind it was still my job.

I warmed up some of the casseroles and went up to wake her so she could eat. I sat down on the bed beside her and gently caressed her face. My hand drifted down her smooth, silky neck. Everything in my body wanted to lie down and pull her close to me. I wanted to push my way inside of her and make her forget everything that happened this week, but I couldn't. I was worried I'd scare her and then end up pushing her away. So I went slow and steady.

Bella shuffled a little and I noticed the small slip of her nipple that had fallen out of her sundress. She wore a black dress to the funeral, but she changed when we got back to the house. She wore this particular dress because it was Charlie's favorite. She said he'd complimented her every time she wore it. But the cut of the dress prevented her from wearing a bra, which wasn't a problem when she stood, but a huge problem when she lay down and her breasts spilled out of the small cups that held her.

I tried not to touch her. My hand reached out and pulled away several times. But in the end, my selfish side won and I touched it. I ran my finger around the small dark circle and watched as it tightened in reaction. I went so far as to lean over and kiss it. I allowed just a little bit of my tongue to peek out and touch it as I placed the kiss right on the peak. She moved again and I rushed from the room, I couldn't be here with her like this. I had to get some distance. I had to walk away now, before I wasn't strong enough hold back.

After a few minutes, Bella came down to eat with me. I guess I started the process of her waking up with my kiss and touches. We ate in silence and I cleaned the table up after us.

"I know I shouldn't be tired, but I am. I think I'm going to go back to bed, if that's alright." She appeared sheepish and scared. I walked over and hugged her to me for a brief second.

"Bella, if you're tired go and rest. You need it, I'll stay in Drew's room again." She appeared to want to say something, but she closed her mouth instead and walked away.

I settled down on the couch with our home movies and watched. I saw our wedding, our honeymoon and Bella in a bikini. I watched as she progressed through both pregnancies. Then I watched her as she sat in her rocking chair and breastfed Evie. I saw her full luscious breast, not really on display, but I knew what they looked like, I knew what they tasted like, and what it felt like to have them pressed against me.

I couldn't help myself, no matter how much it made me feel like a pervert, I pulled my pants open and slid them down just a little bit, enough to free my raging hard on. I slowly ran my hand up and down and watched Bella's beautiful face on the screen. I closed my eyes and listened to her as she talked to me. Well to the 'me' that was present back then. I remembered how sexy she was and how she looked when I made love to her.

And when I opened my eyes she stood on the bottom step, her eyes watched me as I stroked myself to her image.

* * *

**E/N: I have sundress and because of my ample bewbies I never wear it out of the house but it sure is comfortable...so, this chapter was born after I fell asleep one afternoon in my sundress and woke up the the perv, I mean, my hubs playing with my nipple that had fallen out of the dress. Now, who can blame Edward, right? He sees her nipple, he sees her breast feeding...come on cut the guy some slack, give him a little jacking off time! Don't miss tomorrow morning's post tho...*cough...lemon...cough* enough said...Till next time...**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Alright anybody ready to find out what happened after we left these two last night? Well...let's get it on then...**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"Edward?" I asked when his beautiful eyes opened and he realized I was here.

What he didn't know was that I saw him open his pants as I descended the stairs and watched him the whole time. I heard him moan my name as he twisted his hand around the head before he descended down the shaft again. I watched his face as he stared at home video of me with his cock in his hand.

I wanted to cry with relief and anguish all at the same time. I was so conflicted about what this meant for us. I wanted him, I have for so long, but he had never given me any indication he wanted me. Hell, the thing that woke me up was a sexy dream about him. I dreamed he came into the bedroom and treated me exactly like he did when we were married. Like he still loved and desired me.

But I didn't want to get my hopes up and then have them dashed again all because of a little dream and him jacking off in my living room. He had spent the last week with me, so it could mean nothing more than the fact he was horny. I would not survive him walking away from me again. I was too weak and lonely now.

Fear and despair crossed my mind, but Edward must have mistaken it for disgust. He immediately pushed himself back into his pants and rushed to my side.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Oh my God, what that must have looked like." He moved his hands towards me but stopped at the last second. I could feel the heat that radiated off him. I stared at his hands and willed him to touch me, to just lay his hands on me. I felt like a harlot for wanting that right after Charlie's funeral, but I couldn't take it anymore. The entire week he had been here for me. He'd held me when I needed him. He soothed me and took care of every single one of my needs this week … well, almost all of them.

I needed him. Physically ached for him. I needed him to take away all my internal worries. As much as I needed his distraction, I needed his body. I have needed him for almost two years. I was so stupid to have ever let him go. Now was my chance to show him what I couldn't say to him.

"Touch me," I whispered.

"I'm so sorry … what?"His face registered his confusion and his hand immediately ran through his hair.

"Touch me. Don't spend your night taking care of matters on your own when you have me here. I can help you out here. I need you." I stepped up and laid my hand on his chest. "I need you to make me forget, make me feel like a woman for a little while. Show me there's good left in this world. Please?" My eyes begged him to agree with me, but he hesitated for just a little too long. "Edward, we know each other better than any other people on Earth. You know how to bring me pleasure, and I know how to do the same for you. We can help each other, please." I broke down crying. I needed this, and he just stood there looking at me like I had sprouted a second head.

I didn't see why he would turn me down. He was obviously horny and I was offering myself to him. Why? Was I that bad? I remember plenty of nights with him waking me up and asking me for it, so why is it so wrong now?

His mouth still hung open and he had not said a word. He was surely going to reject me. I had to get out of here. I stepped away from him and turned to go back upstairs.

"Bella, wait." He grabbed my wrist and held it firmly. "You, wanna … I mean." He huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Us, together?" His voice squeaked.

"Forget it, Edward. I just thought we could help each other out. It's no big deal. I'm going back to bed." I turned to walk away again, but he held firm.

"No, wait, I want to. I want to so bad, but …" I wanted to scream at him. He talked like he was stoned or something, he couldn't even finish his thoughts.

"Nevermind, Edward. Just forget it." I pulled away a little harder.

Edward snapped me out of my thoughts when he touched me and spoke. "C'mere."

* * *

**E/N: My hubs only says 'C'mere' when he has one thing in mind...it makes me melt every single time he says it...sigh...**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Edward took my face in his hands. His fingers spread out to hold me so securely. His pinkie finger tangled in the hair at my neckline while his thumbs smoothed over my lips. As soon as his thumbs vacated the space, his lips took over. He sucked and tugged at my bottom lip. I moaned and simply allowed him to do as he wanted with my body.

I was his, I didn't know if he knew that, but I was.

I concentrated on how his body felt as it touched mine, nothing else.

His fingers replaced his mouth as he moved further south on my neck. When I felt his thumbs again, I reached out and gently bit the end of one. Then I sucked the reddened skin and tried to soothe him. I knew in an instant he was not soothed at all. If anything, I had worked him up even more.

Lips clashed and teeth banged together when he pushed against me. I felt him from my chest all the way down to my knees. He felt so warm, so much hotter than he used to. I couldn't tell if it was just my hazy memory of the past, or if he was indeed hotter tonight than usual. Either way, I didn't care because I knew Edward Cullen would not disappoint me.

Our hands tangled together and he pulled away abruptly, guiding me up the stairs and towards our bedroom. I stumbled along the way and he slowed down to check on me each time. Each check came with a kiss that stirred the fire and caused the flames to burn even brighter.

"You have to stop kissing me if you expect me to get to the bedroom in one piece." I whispered to him. It was the truth, but I felt so silly admitting it. His grin told me he thought I was anything but silly.

"Oh, you'll get there, Sunshine, but you may never come back out." His smirk was still in place when he turned and picked me up. My feet never touched the floor again.

When he allowed me to wiggle away from his grip, I made sure to press against him and giggled as I did so. I glanced up at him through my lashes and licked my lips as he touched his thumb to his own mouth.

This time when he reached for me, I leaned into him. One of his hands came to rest on my hip and the other at the side of my neck.

I loved how large his hands were and how much of my skin they covered at once. If I closed my eyes, I could feel him all over me. It was hard to tell where I ended and he began. I felt owned by him, consumed and cherished.

When he spun my body around so that my back was pressed against his chest as he stood on the side of the bed, I knew I was in for a treat. His hand stayed on my neck and twisted my head around so he could meet my mouth to kiss it. But his other hand, the one that used to reside on my hip, that is the one I knew I needed to watch out for. Its movements were suspicious. It glided along my hip, down my thigh, under my sundress, and back up to touch my bare stomach.

He rubbed across my stomach to look for my panties. He went lower and sought them out again. But he wouldn't find them, they weren't there. I never put them on when I changed.

I slid off all of my clothes from the funeral and dropped them in the hamper, then dropped the sundress in place and walked out of my bedroom. It made me feel sexy to walk around this way, it distracted me, it drew me to Edward. Almost as if his body knew my body was ready for him.

It also made me bold. It made me dream about him earlier and it made me seek him out when I woke up from that dream. Look how that turned out, with me in his arms.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Edward's hand didn't stop until he was at the top of the small patch of shaved hair. He rubbed his fingers across it and groaned. His mouth was still connected to mine so it is muffled, but it was most certainly a groan. I felt it vibrate across my body and down to my clit.

Long fingers probed my wet skin until he met my opening. I pulled away from his kiss and panted in anticipation. I prayed he was not going to stop and considered begging him to remain there a few seconds longer. To draw out the anticipation, to prolong it, so when he did slide home, it would feel like heaven.

He read my mind once again and stayed in place. His fingers simply pulsed across my outer lips. He spread my moisture as he did so. Actually, I think it was spreading on its own, he simply happened to be at the right place at the right time. Teeth scraped along the side of my neck and down to my shoulder. He whispered words to me. I don't know what he said. I didn't really care. It's the tone of his voice I listened to, his deep, scruffy, sensuous voice that speaks to me. It awakened me and lulled me into a trust and comfort I can't resist.

Just as his words stopped, his hand moved. One quick thrust and he's inside of me, two fingers inside.

"Fuck!" he growled into my ear. "Oh my God, Bella, you feel so good, so fucking good." He licked the side of my face and pulled my head back further. It should hurt me to bend this way, but at the moment I only felt pleasure. Pleasure from his hands.

A war is waged in my head, I wanted to press my ass against his erection, but at the same time, I wanted to press my pussy further into his hand, in the opposite direction. So I ended up with this stunted see-saw type of motion. Edward didn't seem to mind. Each time I pressed against him, he swiveled and slid through my crack in a pseudo-fuck of sorts.

Then when I shifted forward, he ground his thumb into my clit and pressed down on it directly. I felt the fluids rush out of me. I heard him say something else, but for the life of me I couldn't concentrate on it at all. I could only feel. As quickly as his fingers found me, they left, and before I could protest, he spun me around to face the bed. I felt a constant, firm pressure on the middle of my back. I bent forward and Edward flipped my sundress out of his way. His knees knocked the wooden floor as he dropped down and licked me from the tip of my clit and up to the top of my ass. I widened my stance and spread slightly for him. I wanted to feel him again and again. He didn't disappoint at all. Just as my legs began to shake with my orgasm, he pushed two fingers in and licked again. It was over in a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime.

I dropped down on the bed as Edward was busy getting undressed. I heard his belt hit the floor and felt the bed sag as he dropped down onto it with me. He pulled me up and face to face with him. I was on my back while he was on his side on my right. His long arm wrapped around my neck and held me close to him. Kisses found their way across my face and neck. His other hand drifted back down to the one spot that ached to feel him.

He spread my legs and began to rub, caress and make love to me with his hand. His mouth dropped down to give the same attention to my breasts. He alternated between the right and left nipple. Each one was tight and ready for his torture, and I wanted to cry out in agony during the few moments it took him to switch sides from one to the other.

I swam in the pleasure. The sudden harsh breaths that left me were just one indication as to how blindsided I was by my orgasm. I could only pray Edward still had the presence of mind to determine which way was up, because I was lost in the pleasure.

* * *

**Random side note about me: I hate it when Bella is completely shaved bald! To me it's creepy, it looks so 12 year old girl! In my head, Edward wants to know he's with a woman, so she won't be an Amazon but she won't be shaved bald either! What's your crazy 'just won't do it' thing? Share with me, please?**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

My body drifted back to earth in a slow, lazy pattern. I felt the bed beneath me and yet my head and heart still soared in the clouds. I wasn't sure if either of those would ever come back to earth again. They were both too happy to be in the clouds, oblivious to the worry and confusion that awaited them on earth.

Edward's warm mouth kissed me and his hand ran down my side as he watched me drift back into awareness. I wanted more from him, but this time it was him left in need of his turn. And he more than deserved his turn after making sure I got at least four 'turns'. After about the third time, my body just seemed to stay in the perpetual state of orgasmic bliss, so it was hard to give it a true number. Either way, he had taken very good care of me and deserved the same.

As soon as my limbs began to work again, I moved around and took his still rock hard cock in my mouth. I sucked the head in first and kissed around the ridge. I licked his slit and tightened my lips around it. Edward and I have had anal sex a few times. After our first time, I discovered how crazy it made him for me to tighten my lips around his dick as tight as I could. I guess it reminded him about how tight it was.

And being the good little woman I was, I used that to my advantage. As soon as my lips formed the tight circle, he fisted my hair and pushed in gently but steadily. I held the circle firm and allowed him to push in at his own pace.

I peeked up and realized he had his head thrown back in pleasure and he looked glorious. I think if I spent the rest of my life gazing at him, I still wouldn't be ready to look away. I knew it sounded cheesy, even to my own ears, but he could only be described as 'god-like'. He had the right amount of hard, firm planes on his body to be sexy, but he had enough softness to him that he was romantic and loving.

The thought I now considered him romantic and loving caused me to choke on his cock. He smirked at me and assumed it was because of his size. Not that he wasn't impressive, but it was really due to the fact I left him two years ago because I claimed he was not romantic or loving. That he left me alone too much and didn't appear to be interested in our relationship. Tears sprang to my eyes as I realized how wrong I was … again. Again, he smirked, as he assumed it was from the gagging. I smiled around his dick and focused on his pleasure again.

His hand snaked down to my ass and patted it. Then he slapped the flat part of his fingers right across my pussy. He slapped me again and again. I squirmed and gushed a bit with each smack. After the third slap, his finger slid through my lips and then quickly pushed into me. I cried out around his dick.

That must be what heaven felt like.

Edward roughly pulled his fingers out of me and quickly moved me around on the bed. I loved it when he took me from behind. He went so much deeper and it just felt so good when I was so turned on. But not tonight, tonight I wanted to see his face. To memorize each and every thing about him as he showed me the inner most part of him. So, I went willingly as he placed me across the bed, wide open for him, on my back.

Time stood still as he slowly entered me. His face said it all, he was just as affected by this as I was. He was such a beautiful man, and I was blown away by his emotions. He always gave everything and I shouldn't be shocked that hasn't changed.

I don't know how long we lasted. I don't know all the minor motions or touches. I focused on his face. I stroked his hair and prayed for it to never end. But it did. Not before he made sure I came once again. It was an easy task with his whispered words and the soft touches of his hands as he held my gaze.

It was without a doubt, Heaven, right there in that bed with Edward, baring our souls to each other. That was most certainly Heaven.

* * *

**E/N: Don't you love that coming back down feeling? I do!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Edward POV**

I lay with Bella in my arms, having just spent, without a doubt, the best night of at least the last two and a half years. She allowed me to show her with my body, through my soul, how much I love her.

It was incredible, to say the least. She was just as amazing as always. I was already hard again and I wanted to flip her over and fuck her again. I should've wanted to make love to her, but right then I didn't want that.

I wanted … lust … passion … heated touches … and her, always her. It had always been her. She just doesn't know that! How she ever got the crazy notion I wanted anything more than her, I don't know. I would never know.

I thought I was doing things right, working so she could stay home and take care of our kids. I provided for her. I guess that was my mistake. I took so much time to make sure I provided everything, I lost sight of the fact she needed me. She only wanted me, my touch, and my support in more than a monetary form.

I looked at her, she was beautiful. "That was … wow!" I spoke to the ceiling.

She stutters and breathes out a large breath. "Yeah, amazing!"

The guy in me smiled, I was glad to know I made her feel that way.

"Don't smile like that, it was always amazing with you, always." She leaned over and kissed my bicep.

"What, uh … what about the other guys, they didn't blow your mind like that?" I kept the cheesy grin on my face and tried my hardest to pretend like this information wasn't going to kill me when she told me. I was so stupid, I shouldn't have asked.

She turned on her side and faced me before she answered. I wished I could decipher her expression.

"Edward, there hasn't been anyone else." I almost shouted for joy then I realized what she just said to me.

"No one?" She shook her head. "What did you do all this time, I mean, we've been apart a long time." My brain flashed back to the day I found her on all fours with her hand between her own legs. "Oh, yeah, never mind, forget I asked that."

"Wait, no! That was the first time, I swear it!" She yelled as she threw her body at me and began to try to pinning me down.

This initiated our second round of sex. It was just as amazing as the first!

I lay awake and watched her sleep. I was so stupid! I gave her no choice but to believe she came after my work, even if the work provided the things for her. I gave to her in the wrong ways, it was not what I didn't feel, it was about what I didn't show.

Maybe I can make up for it now.

Maybe I can show her now, show her I've grown and can make amends, vow to never repeat my mistakes again.

I would give anything to be back with her, to hold her and make love to her every single night.

I wanted to be able to hold her in the times when she needed me, to be the strong one for her.

I wanted to listen when she needed to just complain about things.

I could be that and so much more.

I could!

In the middle of the night, I woke her up and fucked her with a steady, deep rhythm until we both came together. I folded her back into my arms and we fell asleep again.

The next sound I heard was my mom's voice as she yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella, you up, honey? I've got a meeting and decided to drop the kids off here on my way." I heard the kids drop their stuff and run outside to play.

Bella sat straight up in bed and grabbed the sheet to her chest with all of her might. Her eyes were wide and scared. She whisper yelled at me with fear laced through every single word she spoke. "Edward, you have got to get out of here. The kids cannot see you here! Your mother cannot see you here with me … like this!" She jumped up and took the sheet with her. She dashed to the bathroom and never gave a single glance back at me. I tossed on my jeans and sulked from the room. My clothes were in Drew's room and I slunk around into his and grabbed a shirt. I tossed it on as I came out of his room in plain sight of my mother. She had stepped a few steps up to check on Bella because she obviously had not answered.

"Hey, I was just about to come and check on Bella, she didn't answer me." Mom's eyes stopped and took me in. Top to bottom, and back up again. I don't know if I hid what I needed to for Bella's sake, but I tried.

"Yeah, she didn't sleep well last night," I searched for a description that was not a lie but not quite the truth either. "She was up and down all night. I heard her start the shower a few minutes ago so she probably didn't hear you." I glanced back at our room and the rumpled bed. My mom looked over my shoulder and took in the bed as well. Her gaze hardened and she immediately rushed into the room.

"She must have tossed and turned all night, look at this bed, it's a disaster." She glanced at me over her shoulder as she straightened the bed and pulled the covers up for Bella. I hovered at the door. I felt uninvited in this room now. Last night it was perfection, today it was a disaster.

* * *

**E/N: So...now what do we do with them? Think Esme's fooled? More in a few hours, okay?**


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N:Time for the next round you ready? The aftermath, let's see how our two super observant ones (that was typed with the snarky font just in case you didn't catch it) deal with it!**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

The next few weeks after Charlie's death were very busy. All the girls, Esme, Alice, Rose and Angela, came and helped me clean up his house. I'd decided to rent it out. The housing market was bad and I thought it would be easier to have someone live in it instead of it sitting empty anyway.

Edward had been very scarce. He acted strange and distant after the funeral as well. I wasn't foolish, I knew it was because we'd had sex. I guess I was just a pity fuck, it was always a possibility in the back of my mind. I mean we were always so good in that department, it was always fantastic, so it didn't surprise me he would want to sleep with someone he knew was clean and pretty decent in bed. He was a guy after all.

I just had to shut off the feelings that had leaked out for him when we took that major step. To me it was more than a one night stand, it was way more. I knew I'd panicked when his mother showed up with the kids the next morning. It was probably a little harsh how I had acted, but I was afraid if she saw us together she would assume we were back together, and I didn't want any additional pressure on him. He needed to make his decisions for himself, not because someone pressured him. And believe me, if anyone could pressure him, it's Esme Cullen! She's old money and used to getting her way, and it showed.

Charlie had, thankfully, created a will. Edward went with the kids and I as we settled things up at the lawyer's office in regards to that. He left the kids a few things, Edward several of his guns and some sports memorabilia, a lump sum to the Fraternal Order of the Police and the rest was left to me.

Edward and Emmett came and moved out the furniture on Saturday. Edward and I spoke a few words then he began his task with Emmett. It was pretty simple since everything would go, not many questions were asked. I'd caught Edward looking at me several times and I didn't know what to do about that.

Since his cool demeanor after the funeral, I had assumed our 'time' was over and that must mean his looks were simply a need for another booty call from me. I had news for him, I would not be his 'go to girl'! I had more self respect than that. No matter how much I loved him, I would never allow myself to be used that way.

The time it took us to empty the house was excruciating to say the least. Edward watched me, I glared and shot daggers at him, and Emmett snickered at both of us all damned day. I was never so glad as when the car of women pulled up to help me sort through the last few closets and the guys left with Emmett's truck full of furniture for Goodwill. At least with the glances and worries about Edward all day, I had not had a chance to cry over the fact I had just sat and packed up my dad's house. That had been the only benefit to this whole fucked up mess.

"So, let me get this straight … he just stared at you all day?" Rose asked as we packed up the dishes I wanted, the rest were already in a box for the next Goodwill trip.

"Well, not all afternoon, just enough for me to know he was leering at me and enough for me to feel sick to my stomach." Angela snorted.

"He liked 'all that ass hanging out'!" She did her best Snoop Dog moves from the Katy Perry video for California Girls.

"Okay, fine, so I wore some really short shorts today, but can you blame me, I had lots to do and didn't want to sweat all day?" I threw a dish towel at Angela's head and she laughed at me. Rose turned to get the full view of my ass. I pushed her away as we both laughed.

"He's just a nitwit guy and eventually he'll get his head screwed on right." Rose spoke again.

"He better get his head screwed on or else he's not getting screwed again." I responded.

"Who's getting screwed?" Emmett asked as he came in the back door with Edward right behind him.

All three of us responded, "No one!"

Edward scowled and Emmett snickered some more.

Rose, Angela and I just exchanged worried glances.


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: More Angela for those of you who love her...that includes me! Part of the plot notes were that I wanted a snarky yet oh so true Angela, so glad I delivered! Enjoy..**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"So, still nothing?" Angela asked as we took in our weekly lunch. In fact, we had expanded to include Mrs. Weber, Esme and Rose. Alice joined us on occasion when she was in town. This week it was just Angela, Rose and myself. Therefore we discussed the only topic the two of them wanted to talk about recently … Edward.

"I told you, he's been busy and I have as well. With all of Charlie's stuff to settle and my very busy life, we haven't seen each other." It was my turn to dip fries with chili and cheese in ranch dressing. I guess Angela had rubbed off on me.

"Listen, can we change the subject?" I asked as another batch of fries found my mouth. "I need a date for the Passion Party and is the last Saturday in October good for the baby shower, Ang?" I had to admit I was getting excited for a new baby to join our mix. I loved kids and would have had a few more had it not been for our divorce.

"Yeah, it's fine. I called both mine and Ben's mom, they can both come that day. Are we still doing a ... uhm … mixed shower?" Angela tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She was worried a mixed shower would make me uncomfortable because Edward would be there. I tried to convince her, several times, I was a big girl and could make it through several hours in his company.

"Ang, let's not go there again, it's fine. I'm a big girl, I'll be fine!" I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, Ang, she's a big girl!" Rose parroted and held her hands up in front of her breasts as she said it. Angela, being the 12 year old boy she is deep down inside, giggled and almost snorted Coke out through her nose, which made Rose laugh louder. I just simply rolled my eyes at them both. I really had no idea why I thought it would be a good thing to get them together as friends. I should have left well enough alone.

"So, tell me again about this Passion Party, it's like all sex toys?" Rose asked. "And who convinced Ms. Give-me-Chastity-and-give-it-to-me-now, to host such a party?" I wanted to smack her. They had decided it was okay to make up weird names to call me since I refused to be Edward's booty call girl.

"Very funny!" I exclaimed as I threw a fry at Rose.

"Well, we're hosting it together. I wanted the free shit and Bella knew all the people." Angela looked smug.

"You knew all the people?" Rose choked out.

"Yeah, I invited every single person I had ever come across. We have like 40 people that have R.S.V.P'd, to include both of our mother in laws." I rolled my eyes. The last thing I wanted was to be in a room with Esme as we discussed sex, sex toys, sex positions, or sex anything for that matter! I didn't want to think of her and Carlisle in that manner, and I didn't want her to think about Edward and I in that way either.

When I snapped back to the moment, Rose and Angela both stared at me and I couldn't figure out why. I mouthed 'what?' as I pushed another fry into my mouth. Angela really was on to something.

My mom called to check on me later that day. We talked for a while and she asked about flying out to get the kids for a week. I suggested the week of Labor day, that was during the time of the Passion Party, and I could go away for an early birthday present to myself as well. I deserved it!

She agreed and the dates were finalized after a quick text to Edward to confirm he had no plans for that week with the kids. Score! I had a week to myself with two major events I found I was really looking forward to.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

I sat in the middle of my dad's empty house crying. I cried because I had rented it out and it would no longer say Swan on the mailbox. I couldn't believe the idiocy of my tears. I'd found myself a lot more weepy recently and I knew to be prepared for it. Pastor Weber said a lot of times the grief didn't hit until after all of the details were handled after a death.

I guess he was right, because two weeks ago, I signed the check over to the Fraternal Order of Police and put the rest of the settlement and insurance money into my savings account. My bank account was now really fat, but my heart hurt now that all the work was done and the grief had really set in.

Three times in the last week I found myself sitting around the house crying. Each time was when I had something of Charlie's in my hand, so I chalked it up to the grief. The kids knew to just ignore me and would just leave the room when I'd start up.

Emmett showed up to take the last box of donation stuff last week and witnessed a crying episode. He left tire marks in the driveway getting out of there. Edward and Esme showed up shortly after that so I knew Emmett had made a phone call. Within 10 minutes, I had tea, a grilled cheese and a cozy blanket.

Esme had me all wrapped up and almost asleep after I talked it out with her. She patted my hand and smoothed my hair. I felt loved and cared for and that started another round of tears. Edward hovered at the edge of the room and watched his mother take care of this one. He knew, at least he appeared smart enough to know, this was out of his league. He knew what to say when the loss was fresh, he just held me and allowed me to snot all over his shirt. He could do that, but the talking and reassuring part … yeah, not his thing.

He did run by the hospital to get me a prescription from Carlisle for my anxiety, a small dose I could take each day for a few weeks to get me through the depression. I was so thankful for my family that took such good care of me.

Later that night, Esme helped me to pack up the bags for the kids so they could go and visit my mother. I was as absentminded as hell and would probably forget Bumpy or some shit this time too. Of course the last time Bumpy was forgotten flooded my mind and I turned bright red.

Esme rushed to my side. "You okay, dear? Do you need to sit down?" I just nodded. I dropped to the bed and fanned my face. I prayed she wouldn't ask me anymore about what was wrong.

And of course, life hated me because just then Edward showed up and looked between both of us. "Is uh … everything okay here?"

"Yeah, Edward, we were just packing, and she almost forgot Bumpy." Edward's eyes widened and almost fell out of his face as mine closed. I refused to look at him. I just stood and marched back into the bathroom.

Thankfully when I emerged, Edward was gone. I could tell by the look in his eyes he'd remembered the last time Bumpy was left as well. It was a night I will never live down, ever.

I drove the kids to the airport and missed them already. They were ready for some adventure. Nana Nee had plans for every single day of their visit, fun things … Sea World, Disney, Epcot, the beach, all those things kids' dreams are made of. They loved the baseball games Papa Phil announced for, they got to meet the players and hang out in the dug outs. Yeah, they would not miss me at all.

Good thing I had Rose and Angela to come home to. They had agreed to spend the night with me, like an old-fashioned slumber party. We would get up tomorrow, go grab breakfast and then come back and get ready for the Passion Party. I couldn't wait.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

My day started out ordinary enough, if you count waking up with two other women in your bed with you ordinary. At some point, Rose and Ang had ended up in my bed. I didn't blame them, mine was the most comfortable in the house. We all spooned and held each other, like it was normal for us. Angela was on the side closest to the bathroom because she is the pregnant one after all and had to get up a million times last night to empty her bladder. I was in the middle and Rose was behind me. I didn't mind the middle, it allowed me to rub Ang's pregnant belly while Rose pressed her delicious tits into my back.

Besides, I did miss the human contact. I hadn't had any since the night of Charlie's funeral. And that single thought alone brought on more tears. I cried for Charlie's loss, I cried because Edward was an ass and only wanted my ass, and I cried because my kids were all the way across the country.

Angela and Rose both jumped up and leaned in to hug me.

"Sorry, I just miss my kids and my dad and Edward is an ass!" I sobbed.

Angela and Rose's eyes met over my shoulder. Their hands dropped and their mouths widened as well.

"Oh, no …" Angela squeals.

"Oh yeah, hell yeah!" Rose responded.

Angela reached up and grabbed my left boob. She squeezed it hard and it was my turn to squeal.

"Fuck, Ang. That hurt, like a lot! Damn, you are sick." I screamed as I held my left breast close to me. I looked from one to the other as they rolled around on the bed and screamed in laughter. I felt so fucking lost. I had no idea what the hell was wrong with them. I felt like they were on a bad acid trip and I didn't get invited.

I started to cry again as I continued to hold my chest.

"Oh honey, don't cry, it's okay. We'll make it okay." Rose gathered me up and into her arms as Ang left the bed. She came out of the bathroom and dressed. About 20 minutes later, she reappeared with doughnuts and chocolate milk for us all. I drank straight from the carton and grabbed a doughnut and bit it in half.

"Thif fit gewd," I said around a mouthful of doughnut and a swig of chocolate milk.

Angela moved the doughnuts and sat down beside me. "Honey, how long ago was Charlie's funeral?" She smoothed my hair off of my face as she spoke gently, like I would snap at any second. Part of me wanted to laugh at her, I mean I wasn't a rabid dog, I could contain myself. But the other, more realistic side said she had a reason to be afraid, I was a bit of a mess.

I shrugged and took another large bite of my doughnut. Rose grabbed the last little bit of the doughnut and threw it back in the box. "Bella, come on." She snapped her fingers in front of me and brought my attention back from the box of 11 doughnuts. "How long ago? Come on, remember, we need to know."

I blinked and counted back. "About two and a half months ago?" I asked more than said.

"Oh my, God!" Both voices called out together.

I looked from one to the other. And I was just about to scream at the two of them when Angela held up a stick for a pregnancy test.

It was my turn to scream, "Oh my, God!" I slapped my hand over my mouth and rushed to the bathroom. It didn't help that I threw up all of my dinner and doughnuts. I wretched and wretched until I felt like I threw up my toes from the inside out. When I was finally about to pull my head out of the toilet, I cried again.

Rose stood me up, washed my face and gave me small smiles. She brushed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. When she was done, she and Angela left the room and closed the door.

I sat down on the toilet and held the stick under my urine stream. I sat and waited. I knew the box said to wait two minutes, but I felt like 30 or so would work better. When I finally forced myself to read the stick, I simply shoved it in the drawer of the bathroom cabinet. I gathered my trash and threw it away and washed my hands.

When I got downstairs, the girls were cleaning the kitchen and Alice had arrived. She gave me a small kiss on my forehead and I began to pull out the food to cook for the evening's party.

We all worked in silence and with about two hours to spare, the house was clean and void of toys, the food was done and it smelled wonderful in there.

All I had left to do was shower and change. I could do this, I could get through a sex toy party with my mother-in-law, I could!

* * *

**E/N:Anyone saw that coming? Anyone know the outcome? One more chapter but it's Edward's so that might not help much...let's see, get on over there and read! **


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N: Who am I kidding, you aren't reading this...go find out!**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Edward POV**

I picked up my phone and only heard screaming. I knew it was my mother because her name and picture popped up when the phone rang, but that was the last identifiable shred of evidence. All you could hear was screaming, and more screaming.

"Mom? Mom, you need to settle down and tell me what the hell is wrong. Is someone hurt, Mom?" I screamed at her. I knew Bella was fine and the kids were as well, I had just talked to them. So it either had to be my dad or Emmett. Chills washed over me and I ran for my car. I was backing out of my driveway and heading off somewhere, I didn't know where, but I was going at full speed. The whole time I'm screaming at my mom to tell me what's wrong.

"Edward, get to Bella's please." She sobbed into the phone.

I pressed the button and dropped the phone in my passenger's seat. I concentrated on driving. I worried and tears welled up in my eyes. I was so afraid, like cold sweat and ready to puke afraid. I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't.

I thought back to the last few months and all the stress she'd been under since Charlie's funeral. I should have stayed longer at her house to help her. I should have been more worried about her and her state of mind … again. I wanted to slam my head on the steering wheel at my stupidity. I'd failed her, again.

A few tears leaked from my eyes and I wiped them away angrily. I had no right to cry, I might have lost her. I might have screwed up to the point where I couldn't get her back.

Then my heart froze, what if she'd hurt herself, what if I'd lost her in a more permanent way? I stomped on the gas and passed cars in any available space. I had to get to her, I had to lay eyes on her and know she was fine. Everything else I could deal with, but that, I just couldn't lose her.

I slammed the car in park and rushed up the steps. The door was already open and a few women were leaving as I passed them. They weren't crying or hysterical, so I took that as a good sign. I mean women would be hysterical if she'd had hurt herself, right?

I ran into my mom before I could answer myself and only shouted one word, "Bella?" I pushed mom aside and rushed up the stairs.

I heard crying from her bedroom and I ran that way. Angela, Rose and Alice all stood to leave as I entered. Bella was a wreck. Her hair was matted and smeared all over her face. Tears covered every single inch of skin from her hairline down to her neck. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose almost twice it's normal size from all the blowing. I dropped to my knees and pulled her close to me.

"Baby, please tell me, tell me what to do. What can I do? I'll do anything to make it better, to make you happy, please." I begged her, I had no shame.

"Edwar ..." She just sobbed harder.

I climbed on the bed with her and rocked her. I sang to her to soothe her and when I got to the songs I sang to our kids, she cried harder. I panicked and thought something might have happened to the kids but a quick glance up at the doorway revealed my mother, Rose, Alice and Angela. None of them were panicked as they would be if it had been the kids. This obviously involved Bella alone. So I sat and waited patiently.

Everyone left the doorway and I heard them cleaning up downstairs. The house was quiet, but occasionally I heard a few noises, so I knew they were still down there. They just gave us our space.

I was almost positive she was asleep, she hadn't moved or spoken in quite a while. I moved to settle us down on the bed in a more comfortable position, and she tightened her arms around me. "Shhh, Bella, it's okay. I just wanted to lay us down a little." I settled down and she relaxed minutely. "Baby, please tell me what it is. My mind is going crazy and I'm so scared here." I whispered into the hair that had fallen over her forehead.

She pushed back just a fraction and looked me right in the eye for a split second then looked away. "I'm pregnant." Her tears flowed again, and if it hadn't been for the exhalation of breath, I'm not sure her words would have even been audible.

Pregnant. The word slipped around my head a time or two. Bella was pregnant, right now, with my child. I mean at least I thought it was my child since she told me she hadn't been with anyone else. At least she hadn't the last time we were together.

Pregnant with my child.

Pregnant … with … my … child!

Surely this would be reason enough to get back together. I almost folded my hands in prayer that it would be enough. She couldn't do this alone, she just couldn't!

* * *

**E/N: That line he says.."Baby, please tell me what it is. My mind is going crazy and I'm so scared here." he redeemed himself in my eyes...gah! Did he redeem himself in yours? Leave me some love!**


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N: Sorry this is so late, I had lots to do! I will squeeze you out another set here in just a little while! Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

"Bella, did you say pregnant?" He asked, his voice unreadable. It was flat in disbelief. Surely he had to know it was his, I mean I'd told him I hadn't been with anyone else, ever. So he had to know that it was his, right?

I didn't say the words, I couldn't.

I couldn't acknowledge his question one way or another; I knew I couldn't go there.

I would kill him right where he sat if he asked me if it was his.

I would.

I knew people in law enforcement and they would help me.

I knew they would.

"Bella, I …" His voice trailed off. I had no idea what he was thinking. He just stopped.

"Edward look, I don't mean to scare you. You won't have to do anything different for this child than you do for Drew or Evie. I understand, it was a moment of weakness. We should have protected ourselves, but I haven't been with anyone else and protection was not on my radar at the time. I honestly thought I would be fine since I was due to start my period within a few days of Charlie's funeral. I mean look how long we used the Rhythm Method and it worked just fine. I just … I don't want you to feel trapped, you aren't." I glanced away and knew I was ready to cry again. I hoped he'd say something, anything, soon. I was sure he was angry or felt trapped. When he raised his face to greet me, I realized he looked far from it.

He was thrilled, ecstatic even. I looked away from him. I knew he loved babies, his children especially. I just didn't know what this meant for us, as a couple. I was scared to hope.

"Bella, no!" He lifted my chin up and forced me to look at him. "Bella, baby, that's not what I'm thinking at all. I'm thinking a baby, our baby. I don't feel trapped at all, I feel blessed. I love this baby." His hands went to my stomach and I felt the small, hard lump in there that protected our baby as he caressed it.

How had I missed it before now?

How did I go all this time without seeing the signs?

Part of that answer was I had just been way too busy with closing up Charlie's house and his business, and the other part was that I was so focused on Edward I missed all the other things in my life … like a pregnancy!

Edward pulled me close again and kissed my temple. "Oh, Sunshine, you have made me so very happy!" He kissed me again and I closed my eyes and basked in his attention. I snuggled into his arms and soaked in the fact he called me 'Sunshine' again and the fact we would now have a third child together.

My mind started to plan on all the things I would need to do and buy before the baby got here. I would need more space, maybe not right away, but eventually. I guess I would get rid of my office here in the fourth bedroom and make it for the baby. I could get by with the alcove in the dining room. Besides, we hardly used that room anyway, if we had a family function, I would just pack up my stuff and move it somewhere else.

The fact I had to tell the other two kids crossed my mind and I worried they would feel left out or unloved now. Big fat, alligator tears poured out of my eyes at the fact my two special angels would think I didn't love them now.

I heard a chuckle, or rather felt, a chuckle from Edward's chest but it didn't sound like he meant it to make fun of me. More like he understood my pain and worry. I glanced up at him and he smiled.

"We'll figure it all out, don't worry. I'll take care of everything." He planted a sweet, simple kiss on my mouth. "Go get changed, and I'll be right back." He gently pushed me up and off of the bed, then slapped my ass as I walked toward the bathroom.

I changed into a long, comfy nightgown, brushed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail, brushed my teeth and climbed into bed. Just as I grabbed my book off of the nightstand, Edward came back into the room. My eyes widened and he stopped short.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed, I …," He paused, unsure of what to say or do.

"No! It's fine, I guess I didn't think about it, it's okay." I settled under the covers and smoothed them across my lap. I was nervous.

"I can go, Bella. I just thought you would be better with some company, besides we have to get you to the doctor tomorrow, and I thought I would go with you, if that's okay?" His sentences all ran together in his nervousness. I was glad to know I was not the only one.

"Sure." His face settled into a sweet smile and he began to remove his shirt.

"Can I stay in here with you?" I looked back and found him at the end of the bed with his head bowed as his feet shuffled across the hardwoods.

"Yeah, I guess the damage is already done." I smirked and it was followed by one of his own.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The next morning was awkward with Edward and me trying to get ready in the same space again. That saddened me, our morning routine used to be my favorite time together. We would leave the news off and play music. We would each dance around the room and get dressed as we shared kisses and light touches. It was light, carefree, fun, and I missed it!

Edward finally gave up and went down the hall to the kids' bathroom to take his shower and get dressed.

I felt slightly sick as I watched him walk down the hall. I had no idea if it was the morning sickness or the sadness. Either way, I had to get the kids up and get them ready to go to Esme's, so I pushed it aside and moved down the hallway as well.

Both kids dressed and looked quite happy as we all drove out of the driveway together, in one car, as a family. Neither said a word, but I just saw the glint in their eyes as we all piled into the car. Edward carried the same happiness; I was worried it was still the shock of the news though. I prayed it wasn't, but prepared myself just in case.

Esme gave us a quick wave and a knowing smile as we drove off toward the doctor's office. I wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. I was too embarrassed to have Edward see me naked, naked and pregnant. That was too many strikes to face. I know he saw me when we made love, and all the millions of times before, but that was different, that was when we were in love or turned on. You overlook all kinds of stuff when you are horny. Today we were not horny, this was broad daylight, and I had to be naked in front of him.

Sure enough, I sat there naked in a paper gown. Edward sat off to the side of the bed, looking like he did this every single day. I had my blood pressure checked, my urine tested and was given the positive pregnancy results by the nurse. I waited for the doctor to come in and check me over.

Just as the thought formed, a knock on the door sounded. Dr. Gerandy opened the door and made his way inside. I involuntarily clutched the gown tighter. I had no real reason why I was uncomfortable, because Dr. Gerandy had delivered both Drew and Evie.

My belly was checked as well as my boobs, and once I was covered up again, we talked. "Well, Bella, Edward … so, let's talk here. I know this is a shock and certainly an unconventional situation. Have either of you thought this through?" He pulled his glasses off and dropped them on top of my chart. He knew both of our families and was more like family himself. I felt no anger for him as he questioned us about how we were going to cope with this.

Edward looked at me and I nodded for him to explain. "Well, yeah, unconventional is certainly a good word for it. We obviously didn't plan for this, but this is our child. We'll love it and take care of it just like we do Drew and Evie. I hope to be able to stay with Bella and the kids and provide the extra help as often as I can." Edward looked at me and his gaze pierced my soul. "That is, if she'll let me."

I wanted to pull him into my arms and hold him, to assuage his fears and make it all okay for him.

"Oh, Edward, of course. I would never deny you time with your kids," I looked at Dr. Gerandy to assure him I was not that kind of person. "I would never."

"Bella, I have known you both for many years. I know you're both great parents. I just think the two of you are losing sight of the fact this child is going to be a lot of work. You have two kids in school with full schedules and you both work. You'll need to be there to help each other out and I don't see that happening if you are living in separate houses." He turned and looked at the clock, picked up his glasses and my chart. "I don't want to interfere; I just want what's best for all of you." He gave a sad smile. "I'll see you in one month, okay?"

We both nodded and he walked out.


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Dr. Gerandy's words weighed on my mind off and on through the next four weeks. Of course it didn't help that the kids seemed busier than ever this year. I felt even more tired than usual and to top it all off, my morning sickness was horrendous!

I tried to eat crackers before I sat up, I tried to eat several small meals, I tried every trick in the book and a few extra that Carlisle recommended to me. Nothing worked, I was not able to hold anything down in my stomach. I was officially 16 weeks and past the point of normal morning sickness. When I called, at Edward's urging, the nurse said it is normal for it to last longer than 12 weeks, so I prayed it would end soon.

Edward stayed at our house most of the time now. He would stay at least five out of the seven nights a week. It killed me to have him here with his just-woke-up hair and his saggy boxer shorts, and his brilliant smile when he came in each afternoon and found dinner half made. I think he liked the dinner part the best. Esme even commented last week that he had gained a few pounds. I thought he looked good. He had taken up running again, so I guess it was to combat the good food.

He was going home today though because he had a tons of work to do. The kids were going to spend the night with Alice and Jasper for a long weekend. Jasper planned a trip to the hunting cabin to fish and play in the water. The kids were excited about the playing in the river, but I tried to warn them it was too late in the year and the water would be freezing. They were optimistic and packed a swimsuit just in case.

I hit the couch and tried to get down some cold Lo Mein Noodles. They didn't stay down, neither did the frozen bean burrito, the leftover pasta from Esme, the meatloaf and mashed potatoes, or the toast and tea. By Sunday, I felt really weak and scared.

Edward wasn't due back 'til Monday after work, but I wasn't sure I could make it that long. I had been without food since Thursday. I needed help, I was afraid for the baby. So, I made the call.

"Bella, hey, you miss me?" He chuckled. I heard the breathlessness to his voice and it almost caused my heart to stop. It was laced with a touch of sadness and a dash of hope all mixed in.

"Edward." I croaked. My voice was sore and harsh from all the throwing up. I was also dehydrated because I felt too sick to get up and get anything to drink. I felt better when I slept, so I stayed in bed.

"Bella, what's wrong? You sound like hell, I'm on my way over there." I heard his car door slam and the noises of him driving to me. I couldn't talk much, but I immediately felt better knowing he was going to be here soon. "Bella, I just turned into the neighborhood, is the door unlocked?"

"Yeah." I croaked.

"Okay, stay still, I'm hanging up and calling my dad. I'll be right there, I can see the house." He was still panicked. I could hear it in his voice.

"Okay." I just let the phone drop to the floor, I knew when Edward hung up it would disconnect the call. I closed my eyes and willed away the pain, the soreness and the small amount of tightening in my tummy that I knew was probably mild contractions. I prayed for Edward to get here ... fast.

I felt myself slip out of consciousness as the darkness crept in on me.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

I awoke sometime later. I was hooked up to several IV's and had a monitor on that would keep track of the contractions. I wore one with Drew and Evie when I delivered them. I started to panic when I realized it was way too soon. I couldn't deliver this baby yet, there was no way it would survive. I tried to sit up. Edward was asleep in the chair next to my bed and I pulled my hand free from his when I sat up.

He sat up as well and blinked several times until he focused on me. Then he took in the panic in my eyes. "Bella, it's alright, shhhh … you're fine." I glanced to the machine and then down at my stomach and back up to him. "It's okay, they got some fluids in you and your contractions stopped. They have you on the monitor to be extra careful. It's okay now, I promise."

I just nodded and settled back down in the bed again. My head hurt and I felt like I had a bus run over my torso. I spied the glass with a straw and assumed it was for me. I sat up to take a sip, and Edward pushed me gently back down in the bed and lifted the cup to my mouth. I wrapped my lips around straw and drank. It tasted good, real good. Gatorade at its finest, nothing had ever tasted better.

After a few sips, I finally felt okay enough to try to ask Edward a few questions. "Is the baby okay?" He nodded and sat the cup back down on my tray.

"Yeah, the baby is fine. They think your severe dehydration caused the contractions because as soon as they got fluids in you, they stopped. They have put you on medicine to make them stop as well, which causes the headaches." I realized I was rubbing my forehead as he spoke. "They also have you set up to get an ultrasound done as soon as the machine is fixed." My eyebrows almost shot up off of my head. I was worried as to why they would want an ultrasound.

"Are you sure everything is okay with the baby, why the ultrasound?" I croaked.

"I'm sure, baby. Carlisle was here when Dr. Gerandy suggested it. He says he wants to measure the water in the amniotic sac and make sure between the contractions and vomiting, the sac hasn't developed a leak. Carlisle was not concerned or worried, I swear it. It's just a precaution." Edward's large, warm hand wrapped around mine and gently squeezed it. I felt safe and warm with him, I was not worried and I believed every single word out of his mouth. If he said we were going to be fine, then we were.

I drifted off to sleep again and woke up when the ultrasound tech knocked on my door. Edward called for them to come in and sat up in the chair. He had obviously fallen asleep again as well. I would need to ask the nurse for a cot for him to sleep on. He couldn't sleep in that chair anymore, it would hurt his neck.

The tech made quick work of getting set up for the ultrasound, jelly squirted and an image jumped onto the screen. The tech moved the wand around pretty quickly and made several measurements to the dark areas of my stomach.

"What's that measurement you're taking?" Edward had his face squinted up and paying close attention to the movements.

"That's the amniotic fluid, we're gonna take a base line measurement tonight then another tomorrow and make sure she isn't losing any fluids this way." The tech turned back to the screen and punched a few buttons again. "Give me a few minutes and we'll measure the baby and show you your little bundle of joy." A large smile took over Edward's face. I had to admit I was pretty excited to see it too.

A few more buttons pushed and he turned back to Edward and me. "Okay, let's see this beautiful baby." We both smiled and nodded. With one turn of a knob, the room filled with a syncopated rhythm of a rapid heartbeat. It seemed to echo in a faint murmur. I could tell by their expressions the tech and Edward both heard the same thing I heard. I understood the reason when the tech moved the wand around and another faint shadow showed up on the screen. "Well, will you look at that!" Edward's eyes widened when he realized what we were looking at.

Twins, we were having twins.

Two babies, right there, clear as day!

* * *

**E/N:As if these two needed more drama...right? I am a true Angst h00r at heart, can't help it!**


	41. Chapter 40

**A/N: This one skirted the legal limit on a drabble per the Drabble Wars guidelines of less than 1000 words by two words...TWO WORDS peeps! Edward is a wordy mutha-effer tonight...wouldn't you be? Get on down there and see what he has to say! **

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**Edward**

Twins … twins … twins … twins … TWINS!

My head fell back and an almost maniacal laugh escaped my body. My precious Bella's tiny body held not one but two babies for me! I was overjoyed.

I reached up and stroked her hair off of her face and wiped a small tear away with my thumb. Our clasped hands made their way to my mouth and I planted a kiss across each knuckle of her hand and across the spot that my wedding ring used to sit. I had to get a ring back on her, I had to make her mine. I owed it to her and the babies she carried, as well as our other children

We were a family, we had to be together. The kids needed both of us equally, and she needed me now more than ever. She couldn't take care of four kids all by herself. Besides that was not a fair route for her, she didn't get here in this situation by herself and she shouldn't have to take care of it alone.

I listened to Dr. Gerandy as he came in and explained how the twins would cause a few extra concerns but nothing to be worried about. A few precautions he called them. He wanted Bella on bed rest for the next two weeks. He also wanted her to drink extra fluids and eat every two hours. Just to be sure she didn't get dehydrated again and start up the contractions. He also gave her some medicine for her stomach to help with the nausea as well. He discharged us with specific instructions to be back tomorrow to get another ultrasound done.

Bella was clearly in shock. She sat stone still and stared at the pictures of our little babies. We had two babies, two more on the way!

I chuckled and shook my head. I watched as Bella looked over at me and then back down to the pictures in her lap. I couldn't tell if she was happy or sad about them. I prayed for the former.

We exited the car and I helped her in the house to get settled in bed. "Edward, would you mind finding something for dinner while I nap?" She asked as she settled into our bed.

"Of course, I'll go grab the kids and get us something on the way home. I have my phone if you need me. You gonna be okay?" I was too worried to leave her, scared to death something would happen to our family that rested in her tummy while I was gone.

"I'm fine, I'm just going to take a nap." She spoke around a yawn.

I kissed her forehead and left the room; little did she know I would not leave at all. I would call my mother and she would bring the kids to me and dinner as well, if I asked her. And trust me, I would be asking her as soon as I got her on the phone.

Instead of my mother that answered, it was my father. I realized my stroke of luck. He was the one that would understand me better, he would understand the need to take care of my family and keep them close to me.

"Dad," I choked out and began to cry. I shed tears of joy and happiness, yet frustration, defeat, pain and hopefulness all at the same time. I wanted these babies, but I was scared that they would cost me Bella somehow. I was also scared she would panic and make the wrong decision about us and our family. My dad let me cry for a few minutes before he cleared his throat and asked.

"Son, are Bella and the baby alright?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, Dad, they are fine … all three of them." I sat and waited the 2.2 seconds for him to register what I said.

"Three … you mean, you guys are having twins?" He sputtered.

"Yeah, twins. She's fine so far, she needs to be on bed rest for the next two weeks and drink plenty of fluids, and eat every two hours." I ran a hand through my hair as I decided the best way to make that happen for her. "Dad, I have to have her in my life, as my wife. I need to be with her to help her through this. I can't be without her." I cried again. I paced and I ran my hand through my hair as I waited for his response.

"Yeah, son, I'd say you do. She didn't get here alone and she deserves as much help as you'll give her. She's …" I had to cut him off. He thought I meant I felt obligated to help her. That was not it, I needed her, I craved her for so long, I loved her and I wanted us to do this the right way.

"No, Dad, not just to help with the babies … I need her, I crave her nearness, I still love her with all of my heart. I never stopped loving her. I have to marry her and make sure we start this off the right way." He sighed. I was scared that meant he disagreed with me.

"Well, it's about damned time you got up off your ass and realized this … so, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well first off, I want to have a long talk with Bella, then I want to get her a new ring, then we need to look at a new house, this one will not hold all of us." He just chuckled. "You think you and mom can bring the kids to us and pick up some dinner so I don't have to leave her?"

"Sure, how about some of those Lo Mein Noodles she always loved?"

"That's perfect, Dad."

I hung up and walked back upstairs to rest beside Bella.

* * *

**E/N: Be back in a little while with some more...leave me some love so I know you are still with me and want more, k?**


	42. Chapter 41

**A/N: Last round for the day and I have to say that I am effing exhausted, I don't know about all of you! I hope you had time to stop by and check all of my other ladies stories...I have read The Body Artist, loved it! The Strength of Destiny, loved it! One More Night, loved it, I mean come on it's based off of a Maroon 5 song...what's not to love? And I'm all caught up on Suitcase...love it too, this story keeps you guessing, and I love those kind. Now, tomorrow, I hope to get caught up on The Miracle on the Green Mile and How to Attain Happiness! Plus I need to catch up my polyvore stuff! Thanks again to all the readers and for the reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**Now, on with it...**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

I was finally able to sit up and work on my laptop or watch TV. I was not leaking fluids, but they were still concerned my fluid was low with two babies, so I had to continue my bed rest and eating every two hours.

Edward and I have had several discussions over the past few months. He wanted to do this the right way, but I wanted more. I completely agreed with the idea of being a family, but I wanted more. I wanted love and passion. I wanted him to marry me because he was so in love with me he couldn't stay away any longer. He had no idea how close to caving in I had been so many times. I wanted him and part of me screamed that I should just be happy in whatever way he wanted to give himself to me.

I was stupid, he had asked me to marry him again. He even bought me a gorgeous ring. I just didn't hear the words I wanted to hear, so I said no. Angela took no time to tell me how stupid I was for that, so did Alice and Rose to be honest. Not in so many words, but they did tell me. I agreed with them.

I was stupid. The man I wanted, wanted me and I was worried about reasons and semantics! I was certifiably stupid! I needed to put aside my foolish pride and just take his ring and make myself happy.

Edward stepped into the room and sat down on the bed beside me. "Hey, I have an errand to run and since I will gone for a while, Dad is gonna come and sit with you to help out with the kids when they get home. Do you need me to bring you anything when I come back?"

"You might want to check on what we have for dinner because I heard your mom say today we needed to go to the store soon." I dropped my hands to my lap and looked away from him. "I'm sorry, Edward. I hate that you have to take care of me like an invalid."

"Hey, these are my babies too. You need help and I like being able to help you." He tilted my chin up to look at him when he talked.

"Okay." He looked so peaceful as he spoke. I really hoped he was half as peaceful as he looked.

I looked the other way as he walked away from me.

Carlisle came in a few minutes later. He sat down beside me and patted my hands. "How you doing, kid?"

I gave a slight chuckle and answered. "Could be better, but over all, pretty good." I held my hand up over the spot Twin A had taken up kicking for the last few days. Carlisle watched my movements and inclined his chin towards my stomach. I just nodded and let him replace my hand with his. I watched his smile as the baby kicked his hand several times.

"I know this is hard, Bella, but it doesn't have to be." He still watched his hand that continued to rest on my stomach. I felt his warm skin and was comforted by it.

"I just … I feel so lost. I hear his words, but he just sounds like he's saying what I want to hear, not what he feels. I don't want to be a back-up plan, I want to be the love of his life, his soul mate." I feel my damned pregnancy hormones kick in and the tears begin to flow.

This is when I missed my dad, I had no one else to go to in this situation.

Carlisle drew me up into his arms and held me while I cried. Several times my tears turned to laughter as the babies kicked us both. I settled down and dried the tears.

"I know I screwed up, I shouldn't have left him. I just don't know how to fix it now and I refuse to be his back-up plan. I will never deny him his kids, but I want it all. I won't accept his marriage proposal just because he thinks it's the right thing to do."

"Bella, I think you need to listen to him, and I mean really listen the next time he talks to you about this. You know Edward as well as any of the rest of us, he doesn't do something because he thinks it's the best thing to do. He thinks about it, he stews over it and then he decides. But when he decides, it's because it is what he wants and nothing will change his mind." A kiss was placed to my head as I heard the front door bang open. "I'm going to go and get my grandkids a snack. I will be back up in a few to check on you, okay?"

I just nodded at him, I had a lot to think about.


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Edward showed up a few hours later and brought dinner for everyone. We all sat down to eat at the dining room table and I couldn't help but notice the large smile across his face. I almost wanted to ask, but something made me hold it in. I just simply ate and watched him for more clues.

It didn't take long to get them.

"Hey, Mom and Dad, do you have any more plans for tonight?" Edward asked as he pushed around his food on his plate.

"Just spending it here with you guys. Why, do you have something in mind?" Carlisle's smile began to look an awful lot like Edward's.

"Well, I was thinking Bella and I could take a drive for a little while. Just a few miles down the road or so, nothing major." I sat and watched the conversation like a tennis match.

"Oh, well, I think that is a fantastic idea. You two go on and go, and we'll get these two in the bath and ready for bed." Esme looked just as blown away by the silly conversation as me. She just looked at me and shook her head.

"Wonderful. Bella, can I get your shoes for you?" Edward asked, his smile even larger.

"Sure."

Edward rushed up the stairs and I heard him walk over my head as he made his way to the closet to retrieve my shoes. I still sat in my chair as he made his way back to put them on me. Then he took my hand to help me stand, because when you are pregnant with twins, you always need help up.

I followed him out as I kissed the kids on the way. I would never say this, but was really excited to be going out. With my weeks of bed rest, everyone had come to see me, so my only trips outside into the world were to my doctor's appointments and home again.

Edward appeared to not really be in any hurry at all. He drove so casually out of the neighborhood and slowly down the main street. I almost wanted to smack him. He knew this was killing me, I could tell by the smile on his face. Suddenly, he turned into a newer, larger neighborhood and pulled around a few streets.

"Oh look, Bella, that house is for sale. It looks nice, let's look at it." He pulled into the driveway and stopped the engine of the car.

"Edward, we don't need to spend our time looking at this house. I need to get back and help get the kids ready for bed." I attempted to sway him to my point.

"Oh come on, Bella. Look, you haven't been out of the house all week, let's just look for a few minutes, okay?" His sheepish grin was back and he was up to something.

"Fine." I gave in and accepted his hand because it was almost dusk and this house was for sale, so there was no way it was unlocked. I smirked because I thought I had him.

I almost swallowed my tongue when he twisted the door knob and it turned easily and swung wide open. I stood in shock. He began to show me around and convinced me how great this house would be for us.

I had to admit it was beautiful. It was light colored stone in an almost white color with a slate gray roof. It had large windows that showed off the warm light flowing from inside. Most of the rooms were shades of white and light colors; they allowed the dark wood floors and moldings to shine. The kitchen flowed into the family room with tons of white cabinets and an island.

The master bedroom and ensuite bathroom were painted in shades of pale gray with vaulted ceilings. It also had several rooms decorated for the kids. One room was painted in a space theme that would be perfect for Drew and a pretty princess room for Evie with a loft bed. The fourth bedroom was painted in a warm beige color and was decorated with jungle animals and a two dark wood cribs. It would be perfect for the twins, even without knowing the genders yet. It was a perfectly gender neutral room.

I turned to him to decide if he knew about this before we showed up here or if he'd set this up just to convince me to … what ... buy this house, marry him? All to save face to the town? I couldn't figure out without his answers so I asked.

"Edward, what exactly are you trying to do here?"


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

He looked sheepish, he wanted to answer, yet at the same time he didn't. I could see the excitement of the answer in his eyes, yet his teeth held his lip hostage to keep it from spilling the news. I was pretty scared either way.

"Edward … what did you do?" I tried for my best 'mom voice' with a set of disapproving eyes to match it.

"Bella, I can't be without you or the kids. We're a family again and it's going well, right?" He twisted his fingers into mine and held them like he did when we were younger and dating.

"It's going fairly well, yes. But what about when life gets busy and you have work to do and I'm left alone again?" I wanted to cry at just the thought of that dark empty place from the past. The only difference was now I would have four kids instead of only two.

"Bella, I saw what I lost. I spent all this time wishing I had it back, wishing I had made a different choice when you laid down the law. I can't take that time back, but I can promise it will be different this time." He ran a hand through his hair and fought to gather his thoughts. His eyes darted all around until he settled on one and spoke it aloud. "Bella, Sunshine, what good is my grandparent's money if I don't use it? It's as useful as a stack of old newspapers to me. I won't get too caught up in working to earn money for us for shit we don't care about. I will spend my time with you and the kids, being a family now. I can now because I see what I lost. I see what I had. I can't go back to my empty house alone. I can't." He leaned forward and dropped his head on my shoulder. My first instinct was to soothe him, to make him feel better.

"Edward." I whispered. "I can't just be your wife because you decided you wanted to settle. We'll find a way to make this work, but not that way." I was terrified. Terrified because he would agree with me and I would be left out in the cold again, alone.

"That's just it, Sunshine. I'm not settling. I want you, all of you. I love you. I always have. I never stopped. I can't be without you anymore. Bella … I'm still in love with you." His eyes captured mine and he waited as I absorbed his words. He patiently held his breath as I took my time to formulate my response to him. He didn't rush me, this was my show.

"Edward …" I whispered as he licked his lips. "Are you sure?" His smile became wider.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you, Bella Cullen, more than life itself, and I would do anything to have you back with me." It was my turn to hold my breath.

"Okay." Before the word was fully formed, he had me up in his arms and swung us both around. Then his mouth crashed down on mine. We held each other as close as we could get with my large, protruding stomach.

When we broke for air, Edward spoke. "Let's get you home and off of your feet."

After Carlisle and Esme were ushered out and the kids were soundly asleep in their beds, Edward joined me in our bed.

"So, I guess we should put an offer in on the house then, huh?"

Edward lay on his side with his head propped up in his hand.

"Well, we could but I heard the owner is pretty tough to deal with and might not sell anytime soon. I heard he just bought it and is pretty attached to it already." My mouth fell open.

"Edward, that is just stupid. He has it on the market, there is a for sale sign in the yard. Why would he not want to sell it?"

Edward leaned towards me and kissed my lips before he answered.

"Because he hasn't even had a chance to move his family in there yet, he won't want to sell it now." His face almost split in two around the smile he wore.

"Edward, what did you do?" My voice and body rose at the same time. I sat above him on my knees.

"Just bought us a new house, Sunshine, with a lot more room for our growing family."

"Edward! Without even asking me, you just bought it?" I gasped.

"Yeah, good thing you love it, huh?" I couldn't argue with his cocky smile.


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Edward pulled me close to him and slid up next to me. I wanted to feel his body cover me, but that was an impossibility with my full stomach, so I took what he could give.

"Sunshine, you realize I want it all. I don't just want us to move in together, I want us married, husband and wife, tied together in every single way we can be." He placed several open mouthed kisses on my neck and chin as he spoke. I nodded and elongated my neck.

I knew we should talk. I knew it in my head, but my body was crying out for his. I was pregnant, and as a pregnant woman … I was always horny.

Edward gently lifted my shirt up over my stomach and kissed my swollen belly. Then he turned his body and pulled my yoga pants down my legs gently. His eyes watched the skin my disappearing pants revealed. A soft gaze that begged for permission to go further took over when he dropped my pants to the floor. I gave the smallest of nods and he reached for my shirt too. Once the shirt and bra were discarded, Edward leaned down to lavish me with more kisses. He was a boob man, and I was confident enough with my body to say when I was pregnant my boobs were spectacular.

"Oh God, you have no idea how hard it was to stay away from these." Edward panted across my nipples as he switched from left to right giving them attention. "I love your tits so much." His expression changed in the blink of an eye, and he became serious. "I love you, Sunshine. I always have and I always will."

His mouth caressed mine and I felt the electric shocks that run all over your body that every single movie, book, and fanfiction story you come across talks about. I finally felt it. I couldn't help but pull him closer to me.

I'm sure a whimper escaped my mouth when he pulled away. I was thrilled to see it was only to shed his clothes and join me back on the bed. He settled down close to the headboard and pulled me across him. Willingly was the only way to describe my movements as he guided me. I couldn't wait to be with him, to share this with him again. I was trembling in anticipation.

His finger twisted and slipped inside of me to make sure I was ready for him, and there was no doubt that I was. Without any further preamble, he pulled me down on top of him and slid all the way inside of me. I was home; he filled me and pushed me past the point of exhilaration.

My body didn't move as easily, and he seemed pretty happy with the gentle in and out rhythm he had going. I certainly was not opposed. I loved how we felt, it was like everything was turned up, amplified, and increased. Maybe it was my pregnancy, but it just felt like more.

When Edward leaned down to suck on my nipple, it was the last push I needed. I was off in space and orbiting the moon with one touch of his tongue. My head dropped back and my eyes closed involuntarily as the pleasure washed over me.

"Oh yeah, that's it, Sunshine. You feel so good." My hips rocked against his a little harder as I felt him swell then pulse within me.

My head dropped to his shoulder and I fought to catch my breath. The intensity of the feelings were a little overwhelming.

Edward took my hands in his and soothed me. He placed kisses along my bare skin and whispered words that told me how much he loved me. My breath caught when he whispered, "Will you marry me?"

He brought my hand down to my lap and for the first time, I noticed the large diamond he had at some point in time slipped on there. The center stone must have been about three carats and the sides of the ring were embellished with more round stones. It was set on a platinum band and it was perfect.

"Oh, Edward. Yes, yes, I'll marry you." I kissed him and felt the love and joy wash over both of us. I leaned back to talk to him. I had so much to make right. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I never should have put us through all this trouble. I should have been happy and not tried to grasp at straws." Edward's fingers covered my mouth to stop my rambling.

"It's in the past, Sunshine. Let's not go back over what was, let's focus on what we have now." I just nodded and kissed his beautiful lips again.


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**Edward**

I woke Bella up two more times during the night. I tried to let her sleep, but I couldn't. It was too hard to look at her beautiful face so peaceful as she slept, to see my ring on her hand again and see our babies as they moved in her belly. I watched as she would gently place her hand over the spot their little feet or hands would push against, almost as if in sleep she still protected them.

I was so in love with this woman. I had no idea how to express my feelings for her or the fact she was now mine again. I wanted to marry her right now, to make sure she didn't wake up and realize she had made a mistake. I had a thought ... I would plan the wedding for her, something small right in our new back yard before the babies were born. She wouldn't have to lift a finger.

Work was in a good place and I had just finished up a large project that made the company a fortune, so I'd decided tomorrow I would call and ask for a leave of absence. I would do a few things from home and help out with questions, but otherwise, I would be at home. The new house had space for a home office and I would just work out of there so I could be with Bella, the babies and Drew and Evie.

Life was too good.

I watched the sun as it peeked over the tree line, and I knew I had stayed up all night just thinking about our future. My brain was on overdrive and there was no way I would ever settle down enough to sleep.

My body was anxious for it all to begin, to plan the wedding, to get the house moved and to get the babies here so we could see them in person. I had lots to discuss with Bella today. I already had my house on the market, and I needed to find out if she wanted to put this one up as well. I needed to know if she wanted all the furniture to be moved or if she wanted new furniture. We needed new cars, so on and so forth.

I needed time off of work just to get our lives settled.

I began to move around and I didn't want to wake Bella, so I needed to go on downstairs and make some breakfast for all of us. Drew and Evie followed me out of their rooms and padded down the stairs with me. Evie settled in front of the TV, but Drew followed me into the kitchen.

"Daddy, are you going to live here with us again?" I stooped down to his level and hugged him close to me.

"Do you want me to live here again?" I asked. There was no need to treat children like they were stupid. Believe me, they were far from stupid.

"Of course, I do, I love you." I kissed his cheek and for once, he accepted it without any fuss. "Besides, Mommy is so sad without you. I've heard her cry at night a lot of times." Proved my point, kids knew more than we thought they did.

"Well, she won't be sad anymore. She has you, Evie, me and soon two more babies to make her happy." Drew's face lit up and he just smiled.

Between the two of us, we made pancakes and sausage. I took a tray up to Bella and woke her up so she could eat. I also took her several glasses to drink. She had her juice, water and some Gatorade. She was still on 'fluid alert' so we had to make sure she got plenty of fluids.

She stretched and groaned when she finally awoke. It sent quivers through my body and made me want her more than I ever thought possible, especially since I'd had her three times last night. I guess I was reverting back to my teenaged self.

"Sunshine, after we get you a shower, I thought we would take the kids over to the new house and talk about furniture and all." She nodded around her sausage. That woman and her love of breakfast meats, it was insane.

"So, how much furniture do we need? I saw some last night, is that ours?" She asked as she shoved more food into her mouth.

"As little or as much as you want. It's up to you what we get and what we keep from here."

She just smiled and finished off her breakfast.

* * *

**E/N: First of all, Evie...how much do you love that girl? She is the prettiest thing, take a look at the link for my banners on my profile page if you haven't seen her and Drew. They are adorable! Secondly...the low amniotic fluid and having to eat every two hours and drink a shit ton of gatorade and water...totally happened to me on my pregnancy! The pre-term labor due to dehydration...totally a good friend I worked with, she went in twice in fact before they put her on bed rest. Anyway, sleep tight ladies and I will catch up with you tomorrow afternoon, gotta go to church and apologize for all the things I did this week! **

**Till next time...**


	47. Chapter 46

**A/N:Here we go, ready for another round?**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

I had another ultrasound and was told my fluid levels were holding. They had hoped for drastic improvement, that did not happen, but it didn't get worse either. It seemed stupid to celebrate something like that, but it was all I could do. I could sit and celebrate I didn't get worse!

Everything else Edward took care of, to include our move and our upcoming wedding.

We had a plan … move and get our house settled … get married … then have our babies!

Now, if only we could pull it off that easy, we'd be the luckiest people alive.

I currently sat on my new couch with Alice, Esme and Edward. The other two had been recruited to help make everything go according to plan. Alice was Assistant Director on the project Cullen Wedding Deux. The Deux part was Emmett's idea, bet you're not surprised about that part, huh? Esme was recruited as Assistant Director on the Casa De Cullen project.

She had already furnished and decorated Drew, Evie's, the twins' and the master bedroom. The kitchen was simple, we just had to move the stuff from our current house to the new one. The dining room and outdoor kitchen furniture were already picked out, paid for and we just had to wait for them to be delivered. The living room was half-furnished with comfy furniture with all the accent decorations to provide the color. It was those pops of color that had not been picked out. Esme and Edward had a trip scheduled this weekend to do that.

The kick-ass laundry room, with not one but two sets of washer and dryers, was all done as well. The basement, family, and media rooms were being wired up by the electrician, so they would be ready for furniture soon.

Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, and Jake were all working on the playhouse for the kids. Edward designed it himself. It was almost 500 square feet with a loft and roof panel that would allow the kids to use their telescope on clear nights. The circular staircase that would lead them up to the playhouse was giving them trouble though. I was confident they would get it all done in time.

And just yesterday, Edward and I picked out the dark cherry wood furniture that would go in the room that would serve as our home office. We had agreed to share instead of building on. It just seemed simpler at this moment in time. Maybe later we could convert another room for one of us to use. We both were happier to know we would be in the same room.

I asked myself every single day since I found out I was pregnant how I got here. At first, I was afraid it was a dream. Then I moved into the stage where I felt like maybe it was a like 'Punked', and it would go away. But after all the effort, the decisions, the things Edward had taken care of for me in the last few months … I couldn't help but believe that he really did love me. So, I had moved on to think this was real and I should enjoy every single moment of it. That was where I currently resided, in the land of deliriously happy and in love!

The fact the land of deliriously happy and in love admitted several more residents made the news my pregnancy had not gotten worse so much easier to take. I had to thank my lucky stars our lives had just simply fallen into place, and be optimistic we were destined to be together. I couldn't argue with destiny!

I just had to learn to sit back and allow Edward to do all the things on his list, give my input when asked and be a good incubator for the babies.


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Today we spent time going over details of the wedding. Alice, Esme, Rose and I had picked out bridesmaids' and flower girl dresses, shoes and jewelry. Thankfully, that could be done online. We also found all of my jewelry and shoes online as well. I just had to pick out my dress.

Esme, Alice and Rosalie were taking me today to get that done. I was so excited; I rarely left the house with the restrictions I was on, so it was a double treat.

We had planned to go to lunch, try on dresses and as long as I felt okay, we were going to go by the florist's and see the flowers as well.

I just prayed the twins agreed and went along with the game plan.

I was surprised when Angela showed up to join us for lunch and shopping. She had little Emily with her. One of the hazards of being on bed rest was I had missed Emily's birth. I got to see her several times over the last few weeks though. Either Edward took me over and let me sit with Angela and Emily during the day while the kids were at school, or Angela would bring her over and sit with us if Edward had somewhere to go. I had to admit, our friends and family were angels and helped out in any way we needed.

"Oh my gosh, I had no idea you were going to meet us!" I all but shouted.

"I know, silly, we were keeping it a secret." She leaned over and kissed my cheek and held Emily out for me to hold. It was not easy to do since my belly was quite large being I was almost seven and a half months pregnant with twins. Good thing she was a tiny little girl so I could snuggle her close to me.

Lunch was so relaxing as we sat and chatted while we dined. It was well over two hours before we were ready to leave to try on dresses. I was even more stuffed than usual, but my enthusiasm made up for what my energy lacked.

My entourage entered the Bride's Room and made our way to the private showing rooms they had set aside for me. I met my consultant and she explained how today would work for me.

"Bella, my name is Siobhan. I'll be helping you today. Now, we have food and drinks laid out for you ladies and if there is anything you need and don't see it, just ask." Several ladies carried in trays of finger foods and laid them out before us. A stool suddenly found its way under my feet and a glass of chilled juice was pressed into my hand. "Are you comfortable?" Siobhan asked. I just nodded and smiled. "I have all the info I need about your wedding. Your only job here is to pick a dress you like. I have spoken with Edward and he gave me enough details I could put together a wide variety of dresses for you to look at." As she spoke, more women came in and hung dress after dress on the racks for me to look over. "Given your limitations, Bella," I felt myself blush and looked away. Part of me wanted to be embarrassed I was almost eight months pregnant and getting married, but the rest of me shouted I would never be ashamed of my life. Edward and I had certainly taken a different path, but we were no less soulmates because of it. In fact, I think we would walk away from this a stronger couple for it. I realized Siobhan began to speak again, so I focused back on her.

"We will only try on a few for you. The best idea would be for you to look them over as you sit there and rest, then we will narrow it down to a few to try on, so we don't overtire you and get you in trouble with your doctor. How does that sound?" I nodded and almost felt embarrassed she meant my health limitations and not my actual pregnancy at all. I was so sorry I had assumed and almost apologized to her when she spoke again. "Now, we have over 20 dresses that would fit your body and budget, so no peeking at a price. All you need to do is look at style, okay?"

She pulled out almost all of the dresses, and I had only found two maybe's, nothing for certain. I knew from experience with my first wedding to Edward, I would know it immediately when I saw it. I was running out of large garment bags to open, so I prayed it showed its face soon.

We were down to five bags. Siobhan opened two more with no results. The third one was another maybe and then she unzipped the next to last bag as I held my breath.

It was the one. It was a white creation that had a beaded empire waist with beaded cap sleeves. The beading on the back of the dress continued from the sleeves and stopped at the empire waist as well. The rest of the dress was plain and draped in long, flowing gathers to flatter my pregnant body. I was in tears. It was perfect. I knew without a doubt it would be my dress.

"That's it Siobhan. That's the one I want to get married in." I stood and moved to touch it.

"Then let's try it on and make sure you look as beautiful as you deserve in it."


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

I float in on a cloud of joy. I had all my wedding details done. My dress, my shoes, and my jewelry were all purchased.

I almost teared up again as Rose drove me home. I still remembered everyone's faces as they watched me step out of the dressing room and up onto the pedestal to look at myself in the three way mirror. Their faces matched my own, and I knew without a doubt I'd found the dress.

I was exhausted, but so thrilled. The recent lack of exercise of any sorts had sure made me lazy. So lazy that a day of sitting on my ass, eating and looking at dresses made me tired. I wanted to go back home, put on my huge nightgown and get in bed.

Rose's car pulled up in the driveway of our house, and I was out of the car and half way up the sidewalk when I realized the lights were off inside, all of them. In fact, not even the porch light was left on for me to see to get up the steps. That was very unlike Edward, he was so militant about those sorts of safety things since he had moved back in. In fact, he never even let me walk up and down the steps by myself. He was always there to hold onto when I entered or exited the house.

It was late afternoon so maybe he had the kids with him in the backyard and didn't even know we were home yet. Besides, I wasn't an invalid; I could walk on my own. And it was going down steps that made me nervous and not going up, so I made my way up carefully, with my hand on the railing in a tight grip.

My key slid into the lock and I opened the door to my dark house, my almost ransacked bare house. My heart stuttered and I felt the adrenalin hit my blood stream. "Oh my, God!" I shouted. Rose immediately was by my side and holding my hand. I could see the fear in her eyes as well. "Rose, what do we do?" My mind immediately went to the possibility the people that had ransacked my house might still be here. I tugged Rose back toward the open front door and what I thought was to safety, when a note drifted off of the kitchen island.

_Dearest Bella, _

_I'm sure you're confused and worried right now. Don't be! See this broken shell of a house is not our home anymore. We lived there once, happy and thriving, then times changed and we drifted apart. It is a place where our kids know strife and sadness. I don't want that anymore. I want all four of our kids to know love, happiness, and laughter. So, come home to our new house and let our new life begin! _

_All my love, _

_Edward_

I gasped and Rose pulled the paper away from my hands and skimmed it quickly. When she looked up at me, her eyes were filled with happy tears. "You read the man's words, let's get you home." She smiled and held my hand as we marched out of the broken shell of our former home together.

I threw open the door of our new home and gasped immediately. It was us, it was homey and my family stood just inside the door to welcome me for the first time.

Edward stepped forward and took my hand. "Welcome home, Sunshine." I followed him to the couch and watched as he pushed me gently down onto the super comfy cushions. Drew slid a brown leather ottoman up and propped my feet upon it.

I longed to walk from room to room and explore, but that would have to wait. Right now, I needed to sit and rest. "I'm so happy to be home!" I kissed his adorable, yet pensive face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, exactly. I'm just worried about you and the bambinos here." His large hand spread out to cover about half of my stomach. His placement was rewarded by a swift kick to the flat of his palm pressed against me. "Let's get you in bed and rested, then tomorrow we can do a tour of the house?" He asked as she cocked his bushy eyebrows at me.

"Perfect idea, Mr. Cullen." I stood with the help of his proffered hand and pulled him close to me so I could kiss him.

"I really wanna be patient and let you rest tonight, but if you talk to me like that, the patience will go right out the window and you will find yourself at the short end of a good fucking, you feel me?" His last question was meant as an inquiry to the understanding of his point, but he ground his hard cock against my ass as he asked it, so my mind immediately went into overdrive.

"Yes, Edward, I do feel you. In fact, I feel you so well I'd like to feel oh so much more, okay?" I winked at him over my shoulder as I walked away with a little extra sway in my hips.

"Okay kids, time for bed! Make it quick so I can help Mommy get ready for bed too!" He shouted as the kids ran past me and into their own bedrooms.

I made my way to our room and prepared for a shower. I wanted to feel Edward's skin against mine and I didn't want it to be through a layer of the city's dust. Maybe he would hurry and join me in the shower as well. I didn't care either way; the anticipation of it all was a great form of foreplay for me.

* * *

**E/N:You know what happens when you think you are fully prepared don't you? Life happens! **


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

I spent the next two weeks in bed or on the couch. I watched as everyone unpacked my house and put things away where I needed them to be. Edward was there as well. He planned and finalized the rest of the details for our wedding.

I sat and watched.

He kept his promise.

He took care of me.

He showed me he would fight for me this time.

I reveled in the attention and showed him this time I would be willing to work out our issues instead of running. Carlisle even suggested I consider some medication after the babies are born if I get to the point I was after Evie. I realize now after talking to him, I was in the midst of Post Partum Depression. I knew the signs and symptoms and so did Edward. Rose and Alice also agreed to be my back up help as well. They agreed they would tell me the truth as they saw it, no bias for our relationship; they would be the voice of reason outside. Edward and I were both comfortable with that.

In the meantime, we talked over all of our problems, minor details and major decisions. We bonded and cared for each other as only we knew how. Edward was a wonderful caregiver and surprised me at his ability to hold it all together while I sat and incubated the babies.

We tied wedding favors and sealed candy in pretty velum boxes and talked about our future. We had enough money from his trust fund and from selling both of our houses we could both stay home for awhile, but we agreed we would each pursue whatever job we wanted. Edward wanted to step back and work part-time with his current architectural firm, and I would continue at my current job since I could work at home. That would allow us to tailor our schedules to fit our life and not the other way around.

We would both be there for every single event in their lives from now on. It was perfection in my eyes. I only had a few more weeks before we had the C-section scheduled. So, I had to get through the wedding and then I could look forward to our babies. 'A few more weeks', I would chant to myself. I wanted both more than I had ever wanted anything else in my life.

I wanted to put this all behind me and begin our life together. I wanted life to settle down for us so we could enjoy the fun times without the stress for a little while.

"Let's go upstairs and get you a nap, you look flushed, Sunshine." Edward pulled my hands and helped me stand up.

"Okay." I was never one to refuse a nap, especially when it was with my sexy fiancé.

I loved that word, fiancé.

Edward wrapped me in his arms and held me tight as we slept. I heard the movement going on downstairs, the kids played and several other people came to help us unpack. We didn't care, we napped. It was really a crime how well our family and friends took care of us.

I woke up with a pounding headache and felt flushed all over my body. I was soaking wet with sweat and ached all over. My mouth was dry and felt like someone had dumped sand in it while I slept. I reached for Edward and found the bed empty.

My body protested as I stood and tried to go to the bathroom. I reached for my cell phone and called our home phone in hopes someone would answer and I could ask them upstairs to help me.

I wrapped my hand around my stomach and asked my babies to hold on. I promised I would get them help, for all of us. I dropped to the toilet seat and prayed for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Edward, I need help. I feel sick." I croaked. Before I could even finish the sentence, I heard him running up the stairs and shouting for help from his dad.

* * *

**E/N: Told ya life happens...go on and read, I know you want to!**


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Edward

I lay with Bella, and therefore our babies, in my arms. I felt their movements and could tell them apart now. The baby on the low side, Baby A, kicked softly on an irregular basis. Now, Baby B, the one higher up in her stomach, it was a different story. It kicked all the time and with intensity. We decided to wait and be surprised by the sexes, so we just knew they were Baby A and B for now. I knew they had me wrapped around their tiny little fingers, no matter their sexes. I loved my babies.

When Bella's breathing slowed and evened out, I got up and left her. I knew if I stayed up here with her, I would want to wake her up and make love to her. I would want to show her how much I loved all she had given me and how much I cherished her. And while I knew she needed my reassurances right now, she needed her sleep much more. So, I left the room. Besides, I wanted to go down and fix dinner while she slept. A pot of spaghetti sauce simmered on the stove, a salad chilled in the fridge and I had garlic bread ready to go into the oven to warm as soon as Bella woke up. I knew the last few days of moving and shopping had tired her out so I would let her sleep for a little while longer and then wake her up to eat.

I was ready to step outside to play in our new back yard with the kids when the house phone rang. I grabbed it and took it with me to the back yard.

"Hello?" I answered in a questioning voice because the caller ID showed it was Bella's cell that called. Part of me froze in fear and other part laughed and assumed one of the girls had taken it home by accident.

"Edward, I feel sick." Bella croaked. I ran through the doors and up the stairs to our room. I called for my dad while I was on my way up. I had no idea what was wrong, but I had to get to her as soon as possible. I heard Dad's footsteps slap across the hardwood of the stairs as he followed me up to our room as well.

The door flew open as I rushed through it and searched the room for Bella. She was nowhere to be found in our room. I heard a small moan from the bathroom. I tossed my phone down on the bed as I ran to her.

She sat on the closed toilet seat with her head in her hands. Her clothes were still on, but she looked flushed and sweaty. I glanced at Dad as he pushed his way past me to get to her.

"Bella, talk to me, tell me what's going on." His hand was across the inside of her wrist and checking her pulse. Her eyes fell to me as she talked.

"I woke up a few minutes ago. I ache all over and my mouth is so dry. My head is killing me, I just feel like shit." I felt her head and she was certainly sweaty but didn't appear to have a fever. I was dumbfounded. I had to rely on Dad to figure this one out.

"Edward, send your mother to my car for my bag, I need it." I left the room immediately and called out for Mom to get what Dad needed. When I stepped back into the room, Dad was walking Bella back to the bed to lie down. "Let's get her feet elevated." I took the pillows from my side of the bed and propped her feet up. "Here's my cell, call her doctor and let me talk to him." Mom came in with his bag and he opened it up and pulled out his blood pressure cuff. He worked feverishly with the blood pressure cuff and mom held Bella's hand. I stood by and waited for Dr. Banner to answer.

"Hello."

"Dr. Banner, this is Edward Cullen calling from my dad's phone. Something is wrong with Bella and he wants to talk to you." I shoved the phone in my dad's hand and moved to sit beside Bella. Her eyes were wide and scared. Tears rimmed them and she fought so hard to hold them in. I needed to soothe her and make her all better.

"It's okay, Sunshine. You and our babies will be just fine." I smoothed the hair off of her face and tucked it behind her ears. My lips brushed back and forth across her forehead. Her hands gripped my t-shirt and I felt her shake all over.

I listened as Dad spoke and quoted off several numbers to Dr. Banner. I offered up a silent prayer for them. I thought of the old country song where the guy sang about taking him and not his girl. I begged for her healing for us, for our kids. She needed them and they needed her. I tried not to be selfish and beg for myself, but to be honest, I needed her as well.

Dad turned to me and spoke. "Her blood pressure is too high. We need to get her to the hospital to get it back down. An ambulance is on its way. Bella, can we help you downstairs to make it easier on the paramedics?" She nodded and I picked her up from the bed. I would carry her, no one else was going to touch my wife.

I met the paramedics at the bottom of the steps and sat Bella down on their stretcher. Mom pushed me out the door with her and promised to watch the kids, so I climbed in beside her.

We were off to the hospital to save my family.

* * *

**E/N: There is not tissue warning here! I promise and to prove it I will post the next chapter now instead of making you wait. Don't I get some love for that? What about my other girls in the Drabble Wars? Did you go and read their stories and give them some love? They would appreciate that!**


	52. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

I woke up in a hospital bed. My head still hurt but not as much as it did before. The metallic taste was also gone from my mouth, but it still felt parched. As soon as the thought occurred to me, Edward was up and pushing a straw into my mouth. I had no idea how he knew all of my inner thoughts. He just did.

When I pushed the cup away from me, he spoke.

"Hey." His face looked older, more scared. I felt guilty. I was sure I was the cause of his age and worry.

"Hey." I looked away as he examined me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry." The monitors they had on both of the babies beeped and began to scream at me. Edward and I both jumped.

"Sorry, that thing is so temperamental." A nurse spoke as she sauntered into the room. A few adjustments and the beeping stopped. Just the small sketch of a heartbeat on the monitor appeared, which appeased us both.

"So, everything's okay then?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine. It's just when the babies move and they lose contact with the monitors, then the monitors freak out. Never any worry, I promise." Her sweet smile reassured me and I turned back to Edward. His gaze matched mine. "I'll be back in about 20 minutes to get your vitals. I just have to catch up on your chart." She nodded at us and left the room bathed in silence again.

"So, what have they said so far?" I asked.

Edward's chest heaved as he sighed. "Dad came in with Dr. Banner and explained it all. It seems your blood pressure shot up and caused all the symptoms you felt. Good thing is, as soon as they get your blood pressure down, the symptoms will go away and you'll feel better." I nodded and reached for the cup of water again. He handed it to me and smiled as our hands brushed when I took it from his grasp.

"I have a feeling there's more though." I said as I sat the cup back down on the tray that straddled my bed.

"Uh, well, yeah. They aren't sure they will be able to get it down well enough to not be a hazard to you or the babies. In fact, they have already given you a shot to help mature the babies' lungs just in case."

My eyes widened with shock and a certain amount of fear.

"They think they'll come early?" Edward dropped down on the bed beside me and took my hand in his.

"I don't want to upset you, that'll make your blood pressure go back up." I followed his eyes and glanced at the monitor they had me hooked up to and took in the readings. My blood pressure was still pretty high and I noticed at that moment the pounding along my temples with each heartbeat. I took several deep breaths and tried to calm the pounding in my head. "Listen to me, Bella. Look at me." He tilted my chin up and took a deep breath. "We knew they would come early, most twins do. Let's not let this be a source of panic, okay?" I nodded.

I saw the logic he used on me. I wanted to embrace it and let all worry fade away from my body. I just couldn't yet.

"They are going to have you continue with bed rest, the extra fluids and start you on some blood pressure medication. If that works, then they will let them stay until your scheduled day. If it doesn't work, then they will take them out as soon as they have to." My eyes welled up with tears as I thought about my sweet babies and the fact they might have to be born early. "Bella, they are old enough to come now. And they gave you the shot to help their lungs, so they will be fine. We just need to pray the medications work and we don't have to do this early. Okay?"

Before I could answer in any fashion, Edward pulled me into his arms and held me close.

"We're gonna be fine and so are our babies," he murmured as his lips traveled across my temple, placing soft kisses there.


	53. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Once my blood pressure was under control, my headache did go away. They did one final ultrasound, and we were given clearance to head home.

Edward stopped by Arby's and purchased enough food to feed a family of eight people, most of which was for me. I couldn't decide what I wanted so he bought me everything I named. Have I mentioned how much I love him?

Then he stopped by the pharmacy and filled my prescription. While he waited, he bought me several kinds of chocolate, a purple plastic cup with a lid and straw that had a big scroll letter 'B' on it, two new snuggies-cause I needed one upstairs and one downstairs, several magazines, some lotion for my feet and a bottle of Lincoln Park Purple nail polish by OPI. I had married the world's most perfect man.

I gave him a big kiss and made sure to suck on his bottom lip because he liked that shit way too much. He had a thing for my top lip and he loved it when I sucked on his bottom lip, don't know why, he just did!

"God, I love you so fucking much." His words were wrapped around a groan and a possessive hand tangled in the hair at the nape of my neck. Both showed me exactly how much he liked it. It almost made me chuckle when he pushed my legs apart and stepped in between them to get closer to me. Problem was, I was turned sideways in the front seat of the car, so to pull me close and push my legs open almost pulled me off of the seat and into the parking lot. Both of us realized how out of control we were getting and slowed it down, for now anyway.

Our house looked deserted as we pulled in. Edward rushed up to unlock the door and drop all of our loot on the kitchen table. Then he came back and helped me inside. "Come on, sexy momma, let's get you and our babies inside so we can eat and rest." It was my turn to groan.

I had no idea how a woman who lay in bed all day and all night could be so tired, but I was. And to be honest, our new bed was like heaven; every night when I sunk down into it to go to sleep, I made sure to tell Edward this. I also had a little thank you gift in mind to give Edward for all of his tender love and care he has shown me the last few weeks.

"Bed sounds fantastic." I kissed him and pulled him close to me. Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me as he kissed me back.

"You head on upstairs and I will get dinner set up on your tray and bring it up to you. What do you want to drink?" He turned toward the kitchen and began to unpack all the food I had ordered.

"Apple juice, please." I grabbed the bags of my loot from the pharmacy and headed for the stairs.

Part of me wanted a long, hot soak in the tub and the other part of me just wanted to wrap up in bed with Edward by my side. I had to show him how much I appreciated him and all he had done for me for the past few weeks.

Several conventional ways came to mind but they wouldn't work. I couldn't stand and cook him dinner, I couldn't bake him an Orange Walnut cake he loved so much and I certainly couldn't have sex with him in my position, doctor's orders. Or maybe I could … an idea formed in my head.

* * *

**E/N:You are so lucky...because there is no way I could leave you there...let's see how many more I can do, huh?**


	54. Chapter 53

**A/N:This one contains a mini lemon and it goes over the limit of 1000 words, so please don't tell on me! I just couldn't cut them off mid lemon tho could I?**

* * *

**Chapter 53**

Edward sauntered into the room with a tray filled with food. I had run a bath and sat in the lukewarm water with lots of sweet smelling bubbles around me. I'd wanted a bath so I smelled good when I gave Edward his reward for taking such good care of me. I reached down and shaved the lower half of my legs, cause I just couldn't reach the upper part. And this wouldn't be full on sex, just a little payback for him!

I rubbed the scrunchie or what the hell ever it was called all over my body. I made sure to use the lightly fragrant body wash Alice brought me. It was Dark Kiss, just the right fragrance to drive Edward insane for me.

I stood and turned on the shower and rinsed all the bubbles off of me. I felt warm, clean and sexy as well. Edward stood looking at me when I opened the shower curtain. He looked rather sheepish as I searched his face for an explanation.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were okay in there. I didn't want you to slip and fall or anything." His eyes ran up and down my body. I had to give it to him, he tried to focus on my face and not the wet, slightly pink skin, but he lost his fight several times. It was almost comical, and to be perfectly honest, it played into my plans for tonight nicely. I almost felt guilty for the way I jutted my chest out and dried them maybe a little more than was necessary as he stood and watched me. "So … do you need help?"

"Sure you can help me to bed, so I don't slip or fall." I bent over to dry my legs, just to be cruel for a few minutes. Edward's quiet moan drifted around the acoustically perfect bathroom. "Maybe you better help me lay down too. I feel a little light headed." I pouted and held on to his arm tightly.

He led me to the bed and I made sure to flash him as many times as I could while he helped me. Each flash earned me another quiet groan.

"You want me to grab you an…uh, a nightgown?" he stuttered. I knew I was having an effect on him.

"No, I'm a little lightheaded right this moment, I think I need to wait. Give me a minute." He nodded his head and stood by, his face was pinched in worry. I almost felt bad for lying to him.

I shifted around and let my head hang slightly off the bed.

"Bella, should you do that if you feel light headed already, won't that make it worse?" He questioned me.

"It makes me feel better to lie like this. Come close so I can hold on to you, to keep myself grounded." I pulled him closer to me by his thigh. I made sure to open my legs and shift my body so he could see my open, wet pussy. It was already slightly swollen and slick with the moisture from the thought of what I was about to do.

"Edward, I can't thank you enough for all you have done for me lately. It's so much it almost overwhelms me to think of it all." I pulled him closer and stroked him through his pants. He was already hard and ready for me. His pants were easily unbuttoned and pulled out of the way. He was so hard he already peeked out of the top of his boxers. My mouth watered at the sight of him.

"Bella, what … wait, what are you doing?" He gasped in surprise.

"The doctor said I couldn't do anything, that doesn't mean you should suffer. Besides you've been a very good boy to me lately and I wanted to show my thanks." I pulled his boxers and pants out of my way as I spoke and slipped just the head of his cock in my mouth.

"Fuck, Bella … oh God, yeah." He moaned. His fingers reached down and pinched my already hard nipples. A loud moan ripped from my throat and vibrated across Edward's cock in my mouth. "You liked that? I guess two can play the thank you game." I couldn't see his face but I was sure it wore his cocky smirk as he tweaked my nipples. He knew how sensitive they were while I was pregnant.

In fact, when I was pregnant with Evie, he made it a game to see how many times he could make me come with just nipple play. He was good at it.

I grabbed his thick thighs and pulled him deeper into my mouth, so far I had to swallow around his head. Deep breaths through my nose kept me from gagging, but it turned me on to have him this far inside of me. What I wouldn't give for the chance to turn over, get on all fours and impale myself on him just as deeply. Well the answer is everything, I would give all my worldly possessions to do it but the doctor said I couldn't so I satisfied myself with his pleasure.

Edward leaned forward and pushed open my pussy lips as she continued to twist one of my nipples in his other hand. "Look how wet that pretty pussy is for me. You like sucking on my cock, Bella?"

With his right hand attached to my nipple, his left thumb pressed against my clit and his dirty words as he fucked my mouth … it was too much. I came with force and swallowed Edward even deeper. The deeper he went the better my orgasm felt.

I felt the vein on the underside of his cock pulse as he emptied himself down my throat. It was almost enough to push me towards another orgasm, it felt so naughty, so wicked and totally erotic to feel his release as it left his body. I loved it!

* * *

**E/N: I'll just leave you to marinate in that little bit of lemon juice...LOL, I crack myself up! Be back later with the rest of the story!**


	55. Chapter 54

**A/N:Last round of posting and I'm kinda sad about it! This has been a crazy weekend, so damned busy that I need a weekend to recover from my weekend...but happy because I feel like I have made some new friends! I have loved every single reader and review, they have brought me joy and I have loved seeing you get so riled up over things that I write. I will do this again in December...it's called Call Me Maybe...stay tuned for details! Now, go read...**

* * *

**Chapter 54**

Edward slipped out of my mouth and leaned down to plant a kiss right on my lips. He turned me so I faced the right direction and went to get me a gown from my dresser drawer. I watched as he pulled out a soft, cotton gown and made his way back to the bed. As I pulled the gown over my head, he slipped the boxers back up on his body and climbed in beside me.

We snuggled and held each other close.

My life was perfect for exactly two and a half more weeks, when I woke up in the middle of the night and my back ached. I struggled to roll out of bed so I could get to the bathroom and realized I didn't make it. My gown, part of the floor and the rug were all soaked. As soon as I realized what had happened, I woke up Edward.

"Edward, I think my water just broke." He was up as soon as I said the word water. Panic was clearly evident in my voice, it was an octave only dogs and husbands of pregnant women could hear. I rushed to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. Edward came in with the phone already attached to his ear. His mom was too far away to be here soon enough so he must have been on the phone with Rose. She had agreed to come and watch Drew and Evie for us.

A fresh t-shirt was slipped over my head when my nightgown was pulled off. Edward helped me stand and slip on a pair of yoga pants as well. He had called the doctor and put my bag in the car. He was ready and in charge, while I just sat on the toilet and panicked about the fact I was only 34 weeks.

I was scared to death my babies would not survive this early. It was silly for sure but I was still scared! I felt like I had failed them, failed Edward and failed Evie and Drew. Tears sprang to my eyes and I wanted to curl up in bed and wait it out a few more weeks.

"Sunshine, come on baby, they're going to be fine! Let's get you there and make sure, yeah?" I just nodded and followed him.

Rose kissed us both on the cheek as we walked out the front door. When her hand lingered on mine, I stopped to turn back and look at her. "You're gonna rock this, go and get your babies." Her smile nearly blinded me and I kissed her again. Her confidence was enough to give me confidence in myself when I didn't have it alone.

I called and told Esme as Edward drove. She promised to meet us as soon as she could get there. I told her not to rush and risk harm, we had plenty of time. Then I called my mother to tell her I was almost to the hospital as well.

"Bella, baby, you're gonna be fine and so are those lucky babies." I sighed, apparently my voice gave away my fear.

"Thanks, Mom, will I see you soon?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm packing now and I'll find the first flight out. Tell Edward I'll text him the info. I will be there as soon as I can, baby. I promise." Renee murmured.

"Okay, be safe."

"I will, love you!"

"Love you too, Mom."

We hung up as Edward pulled into the valet parking of the hospital. He handed over the keys and took my hand and led me into the hospital.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I nodded at the nurse that stepped forward to help me into the wheelchair. "Dr. Banner called and told us you'd be here soon. He's almost here as well. Let's get you ready for him, yeah?" I loved her. She focused on me and not once did she look at my fucking hot husband! We could make this work!

I made my way to the small bathroom to change into my hospital gown when another nurse stepped in to greet me. "Mrs. Cullen, I'm Charlotte and I'll be your nurse tonight. You doing okay?" She pulled the arm of the gown around for me and helped me snap it into place. I was suddenly thankful I hadn't changed back to my maiden name after our divorce. It made things so much easier now, not so many questions. They assumed we were still married and I was okay with that. I wanted to be married, but first I wanted to get these babies out and into my arms.


	56. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**Edward**

Bella was in bed, all strapped up to keep track of both babies and her own heart rate and blood pressure. Her cervix had been checked, and she was dilating and effacing like normal. I stood by her like a Queen's guard, I fetched whatever she wanted and answered any question when she gave me the look. The look that said she was sick of answering the same old questions for everyone.

"Hey, Bella, Edward, how are you both?" Dr. Banner asked as he stepped into the room. He looked like it was any normal day, not a hair out of place and he smelled like he just walked out of the cologne department at Nordstrom's. Who would believe it was after three in the morning for him.

"Doing great, Doc." I reached out and shook his hand. He patted Bella's arm and looked to her.

"Doing great, this epidural really helps." We all chuckled. She had a few hard, strong contractions before the anesthesiologist got to her to give her the epidural. She was in some extreme pain, and it killed me to see her like that. After that was in place, she was able to relax and settle down.

"Well, let's see how you have progressed and see if we're ready to do some pushing, okay?" Bella's eyes grew wide with fear. He patted her leg and pushed them up until her feet were planted on the bed, her knees dropped open and he stuck his hand in. I took Bella's hand and pretended like I was not just standing around while another man had his hand knuckle-deep in her pussy, regardless of why he had it in there! "Yep it's time." He pulled his hand out discarded his gloves and set about preparing for the delivery.

A nurse pulled a paper gown on him and he put on another set of sterile gloves. Several nurses helped Bella sit up and dismantle the bed so she could push without scooting to the bottom of the thing. Several more nurses and two NICU doctors walked in pushing the little plastic buckets the babies went into. Emmett said once that they look like the crisper drawers in the refrigerators; he got into trouble from Bella, Mom and Rosalie. I just laughed at him.

"Okay, next contraction, let's push." I took Bella's hand and one foot and helped her sit up into position to push. Bella kept looking toward the door. I didn't know if she expected my mom or her mom, but she obviously was looking for one of them.

"Here it is. Push, Bella." Dr. Banner encouraged.

She leaned forward and pushed as the nurse on her other side and I counted for her. She looked fierce. I wanted to cry just from watching her effort alone. She was giving it everything she had for our babies. I was blown away by her once again.

"Here I am, oh my God, I almost missed it." Mom rushed in followed by Dad. Two steps in, he realized Bella's business was wide open for all to see and turned and walked right back out. I don't think Bella would have minded him staying, but to be honest, I was more than okay to see him walk out. I knew he was a doctor himself, but to know he has looked at my wife girlie parts was just weird.

Mom took Bella's other hand and leg and we began our pushing all over again.

"Okay, Bella, Baby A is crowning, so one more good push and we got us a baby here. Let's do it!" Dr. Banner leaned in and prepared to catch our child. I almost snickered when I thought of Bill Cosby's stand up routine when he talked about the doctor looking like Johnny Bench. I knew Charlie would get a kick out of that too. I kissed Bella's head as I thought of her dad and focused again on her pushing.

Bella let out a loud grunt, and it was followed by a small wail. Our child was born. It was a boy. I kissed Bella as she dropped back to the bed to rest for a few seconds.

"Edward, come and cut the cord." I happily walked the few steps and took the oversized scissors in my hand to sever the ties between our child and his mom so he could live with us now. He was laid across Bella's chest for her to kiss him, and then he was whisked away to the crisper drawer to be looked over and make sure he was healthy enough. "Okay, Bella, let's get Baby B out. Push for me."

Bella sat up and pushed even harder now that she had seen one of her children. Baby B was slightly smaller, so it would make it easier for that one to be born. We hoped. Thankfully, both of our children cooperated and turned head down early on. No worries about breach babies with us.

"It's a girl." Dr. Banner shouted as he sat our daughter up on Bella's stomach as well. The nurses cleaned her off as I kissed Bella's head then the baby's. I stepped down to cut the second cord for our daughter. Drew and Evie would be so thrilled. One of each for them.

She was rushed off to be looked over as well. The good thing was our son was back, and he was perfect. His APGAR score was a nine and he was breathing just fine on his own. No NICU for him. I prayed it was the same results for our baby girl. I'm not sure we could leave with him and not her.


	57. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

Dr. Banner finished up all of the gross after delivery stuff on me. The doctors worked on our little girl, so Edward and I held our little boy. He looked just like my dad with his dark hair and dark blue eyes, almost a grey blue color. I hoped he had dark eyes just like my dad. It would be so cool if he did!

I glanced over at our sweet little girl. She was crying, so I knew she was okay but I wanted her in my arms instead of the few steps away surrounded by doctors. Just as I had the thought, the path cleared and my nurse brought her over to me.

"Here you go, Mommy. She's doing so well, they both are. No complications. The NICU doctors will check them again tomorrow, but it looks like they will be okay to stay with you and not have to go up." Tears streamed down my face. Both of my babies had been born perfectly healthy. No problems or concerns. I glanced at Edward. He had tears as well as he held our boy.

"What are their names, Mommy?" He asked me. I glanced from my little girl to my little boy.

"Zachery Charles and Madison Emilie." Edward beamed at me.

"Perfect, I love them. Welcome to our family." Esme stepped around and took pictures of the four of us. I couldn't wait to introduce Drew and Evie to our new babies. They were perfect and made us complete. They took away the sins of our past and pushed us toward the future where we all knew our places in life.

Our family drifted in and out throughout the day. Life carried on and we took care of our babies. It was a true teamwork effort. Edward held and played with Maddy as I fed and cleaned up Zac. Then we switched as I played with Zac as Edward cleaned and fed Maddy. Edward and I decided together, along with the lactation consultant, I would breast feed the twins. I would simply alternate them for feedings. One feeding Zac would get a bottle and Maddy would get breast fed and vice versa on the next feeding. It was a workable schedule and one that wouldn't tire either of us out.

Drew and Evie came in after school to see the babies. Drew went straight for Zac and Evie went for Maddy, no surprise there. They laughed and coo'd over them until it was time to feed them again. Evie climbed up on the bed with me as I fed Maddy, while Edward and Drew worked on getting Zac's bottle ready for him. It was a quiet, peaceful moment and I closed my eyes to shut out the images. I had to. They were too strong, and I was too close to the edge not so long ago. I was alone and miserable. And today I lay in bed, holding my two beautiful girls and watched as the men in my life sat together right across the room.

It was more than I could hope for. So much more. One of my mom's favorite movies is Hope Floats. She loves it when Birdie's daughter leans against Birdie's side at the end of the movie and quotes Birdie's dead mom. She says 'My cup runneth over'. I now understood that quote in so much more detail, with absolute clarity.

Tears ran down my face as I took in my family. Evie reached up and wiped them away. "Don't cry, Momma, we're okay. Look at us, we all love each other again." I laughed through my tears and patted her face. Edward turned to look at me.

'You okay?' he mouthed. I just nodded my head at him. It was the truth.

Later after Evie and Drew left for the night, we got the twins ready for bed and put them together in their bassinets. Edward snuggled in the small hospital bed with me. His arms wrapped around me and my heart went right back to the overwhelmed feeling. I couldn't express my gratitude for his love again.

"Bella, you sure you're okay?" He kissed my forehead. "We can send them to the nursery and let you rest if you're getting too tired."

"Edward Cullen, don't you dare. I'm fine, it's just hard to put my gratitude into words. These are happy tears, I swear." His arms wrapped around me tighter.

"Good, let's get you healed and out of here so we can go home and get married … again." He snickered.

"Sounds good to me." I kissed his chest and closed my eyes so I could get some rest. I knew I had two babies that would be up in a few hours.


	58. Chapter 57

**E/N:Over the legal limit again girls...don't tell...shhhhhh...**

* * *

**Chapter 57**

It was hard to believe we had been at home with our babies for several weeks. When we were released from the hospital the day after they were born, it was a thrill to head home with the rest of our family.

It was a real homecoming when we pulled into our driveway.

Rose and Emmett were at our house because they'd stayed with Drew and Evie. Esme and Carlisle came over and brought dinner for us. My mom and Phil were there as well. They had a week to stay with us and enjoy the babies. Ben and Angela arrived with their little girl, and Alice and Jasper had even driven in to stay with us overnight. We had plenty of help. For us, it was always the more the merrier.

Our family made sure to pay plenty of attention to Drew and Evie as well as Zac and Maddy. And when it was Evie and Drew's turn to hold the babies they were respectful enough to let them have their time.

I was sure Evie would love the babies, but Drew surprised me. He was totally enamored of both of them. I loved watching them talk to the babies and take care of them. The gentle way they held them and the love in their eyes as they spoke to them, it was awe inspiring.

Over the last few weeks, we saw the personalities come out of Zac and Maddy. Zac was so much like my dad, it wasn't even funny. He had the dark hair and his eyes turned dark brown almost immediately. He was laid back and rarely made a fuss over things. In fact, if Zac cried, then you knew something was seriously wrong. He could wait to get his diaper changed, and if you held off on his dinner, he was fine with that too. In short, nothing ruffled his feathers, just like my dad. I'd named him well.

Now our Princess Maddy … she was a whole other story. She needed almost constant attention, and her needs had to be met right away. As soon as the idea went through her head, she wanted it accomplished in order to make her happy. She was the typical youngest child. Even though she was the youngest by only twelve minutes, it was enough.

I was about to walk out the door for the first time to leave all four of my kids in the capable hands of my fiancé, his brother-in-law, his brother, his father, and my step-father. I figured I was safe. There were five adults and four kids, so that left one adult free and available in case of an emergency. Besides, Edward and Carlisle were both seasoned professionals at the childcare thing, they have both helped raise kids before.

It was just a day at the spa with the girls across town and I could be home within 15 minutes. I wasn't worried. It did feel good to have no small hand pulling on me, no voice calling out, 'Mommy, Mommy, you see this?' or 'Mom, where's my …' insert any number of electronic items in there. I timed it so I could feed Evie just before I left and that would give me about five hours before I had to be back to feed Zac.

When we arrived at the spa, we chose a package and were all sent off in different directions to get started. We were paired up two at a time so we had someone to talk with at each station. I started out my mani-pedi with Esme. We talked about the kids and when I would go back to work. We talked about a charity event she wanted me to help her with and sipped sparkling cider, since I couldn't drink. Next, I was left to get undressed with Alice and hop onto a massage table. We talked as much as we could about our lives as we were loosened up by the magical hands of our masseuse. Next I ended up in a room, still naked under my fluffy robe, with Angela. I realized this was the waxing room.

"Uh, Angela, I did not ask for this." I threw my hands up and tried to walk away.

"Oh no, missy. You had two babies exactly eight weeks ago. I'm sure you need a good clip job down there. It's gotta look like the deepest, darkest bush country in Africa. Get up there! We won't go bald but a nice trim up won't hurt ya!" I was positive it was not Sparkling Juice of anything in Angela's glass, it had to be more. She was a little too sassy for it to be unleaded drinks she drank like water.

Once I was waxed and left with a pretty little landing strip, I was hustled into another room where Rose sat and waited for me. I realized it was the make-up and hair room. I was about ready to go home to my babies and I didn't think they cared if I was coiffed and done up.

"Rose, I don't need make-up and hair to go home to my babies. They're gonna want dinner, and I have things to do." I stepped towards the door and away from the tables set up.

"Yes you do, Bella. You're not going home to just your babies. You're going home to get married. Edward wanted to do this for you. He has the house ready and all your friends and family are there waiting for you … you just need to primp and prepare." I gasped and fought to hold the tears in as the enormity of what he had done for me rushed around my brain.

"Really?" I asked. Edward and I had spoken several times about getting married after the kids were born. Of course their early arrival pushed our original plan out of reach, but I thought we decided to wait for several more months, until our life was settled down quite a bit. Or so I thought!


	59. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

I arrived home at just before four in the afternoon. I had just enough time to feed Maddy and get myself dressed. I was not allowed to go near the back of the house, to look out the back windows or even think about things other than feeding my daughter and getting myself dressed.

I couldn't believe I was here, doing this, at this moment! Edward really was too good to me. I couldn't doubt his love at all after all he had done for me the last few months. He was the picture of perfection.

He was so strong and forceful when he needed to be, yet he was also soft and caring, and he was so loving with our kids. One night I woke up and found his side of the bed empty, so I went to the nursery. I knew most likely he would be in there.

He was. Only he wasn't alone. We had an oversized chair and ottoman from Pottery Barn in the nursery. It was big enough for two grown adults. I guess it was a good thing too, because Edward, Evie, and Drew all snuggled up in that thing, while Edward had Maddy on his chest asleep and Drew cuddled with Zac. All five of them were snuggled up in this one large chair. I couldn't help myself, I snuck back to our room and grabbed my camera. I took several pictures and then woke them up. I sent Drew and Evie back to their beds, while Edward and I got the twins changed and back to their beds.

"_Why'd you leave me?" I asked as we climbed back in our bed together. _

"_I heard them wake up and you looked so peaceful, so I let you sleep." He snuggled me close to him. "You do so much for us all day, so I thought I'd let you sleep for a little while longer. They weren't hungry yet, so we just rocked them and sang a little." I marveled at how I had slept through all of that._

"_How did Evie and Drew get involved?" I chuckled. _

"_Drew heard Maddy fussing and was in their room when I got there. When I sent him back to bed so I could take over, he stumbled and banged Evie's door, so they came back to the nursery together." Somehow or another we had learned to do everything together over the last few weeks. _

"_Guess I should have expected that."_

I snapped back to the here and now when Maddy noisily released her suction hold on my nipple and gave a large yawn. Rose rushed in and took her. She gave a small, ladylike burp and was taken from the room. I knew it was time for me to get dressed.

My mom came in the room, and I suddenly realized my dad would not be here to walk me down the aisle this time. I teared up and was afraid of a full-on breakdown at this revelation. Mom helped me get calmed down and into my wedding dress. It was not the one I picked out. The one I picked out was for a very pregnant woman. Since I was no longer pregnant, I got a brand new one, one that was my original choice. I loved it!

When I was all zipped up, I heard a small knock on the door. My mom went to open it and I discovered Carlisle stood just outside and waited to be waved in.

"Carlisle, is everything okay?" I rushed to him at the doorway.

"No, Bella, it's fine. I just wanted to bring you Edward's wedding present and talk with you for a few minutes." He smiled, and I immediately saw the resemblances between he and Edward. Normally, you saw the Esme in Edward, but his smile was all Carlisle.

"Sure, come on in. I'm all ready, just waiting." I sat on the edge of the ottoman, it was the easiest to get up from in the tight wedding dress I had on.

"Edward sent you this." I opened the small black box. It contained a silver link necklace. In the very center it became a series of vines woven together, and from each section of the vine hung two small silver discs. The first two were mine and Edward's name with our original wedding date and today's date. Then the next two were Drew and Evie's names with their birthdates on them. The last two were Zac and Maddy's names, along with their date of births as well. It was stunning and more than I could hope for.

I gasped and began to cry. Carlisle pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to me so I could dab my eyes. "Don't cry, we can't have that beautiful make-up job all messed up!" I chuckled and dabbed a few tears.

"I also have another reason for coming up here to see you. I uhm, don't want to put any pressure on you or anything. Edward wasn't sure what you'd like to do, so I thought I'd ask." Carlisle seemed scared to death. I had never seen this side of him before.

"Ask, Carlisle. You can ask anything of me, you know that." I stammered as my heart slammed against my chest.

"Well, I wanted to know if you would allow me to walk you down the aisle today?" He dropped his head and stared at his lap.


	60. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

"I sat with your dad one day at lunch and we talked about you two." I grabbed his hand and held it firmly, okay tightly, as he spoke. I knew I wanted to hear what he had to say but I was so scared to listen. "He expressed how sad he was about the break-up and how he knew without a doubt you two were meant to be together." I nodded and dabbed my eyes once again. "I told him the same thing. I also made him a promise that day." Carlisle's head tilted upward again and he looked me in the eye. "I promised him I would do everything within my power to get the two of you back together again." Tears began to swim in his eyes. "Little did I know, he would actually be the catalyst and not me." I held in the sob as Carlisle fought with his emotions as well. "Bella, I want to walk you down the aisle in his honor. You are like a daughter to me and I can't tell you how happy I am you two are back together again." He sniffled and swallowed again. "Please?"

I threw myself into his arms, and I could only nod. I couldn't form the right words to tell him yes, a hundred, thousand, million times, yes. I was so honored he would even consider walking me down the aisle. I loved Carlisle and he was like a father to me. Edward and I had been through so much together, and Carlisle and Esme were right there all along. It was no different after our divorce than before. I was still Bella to them. I loved them for that, because I was the wrong one in that situation. So, I wouldn't have blamed them if they had chosen to not speak to me ever again. But they didn't.

Alice stepped in and stopped when she saw our embrace and the tears swimming in both of our eyes. "Everything okay here?" She stood off to the side with her hands on her hips.

We both laughed. "Yeah, we're fine, Alice. Just a little father-daughter bonding." Carlisle stood and offered me his arm.

"Well good, cause it's time."

I stepped to the full length mirror and checked myself over. I looked stunning, my dress was beautiful, my hair and make-up were flawless, but most importantly, my happiness showed through. I was in love with my soulmate and we were about to have it all, once again.

I turned to Carlisle and kissed his cheek and took his arm. We made our way downstairs and toward the back yard to Edward.

The gentle sounds of the music played and I realized my entire family stood at the end of the aisle and waited for me. Edward, Drew, and even Zac were in matching tuxes. While Evie and Maddy wore matching pale green dresses just like Rose, Alice and Angela.

I floated down the aisle and finally his hand remove mine from his father's. It was the longest and shortest two minutes of my life. I kissed Carlisle on the cheek and watched as he took his place beside Esme. I couldn't wait to say the vows that made us husband and wife again. I had no idea where the doubt came from before. I didn't know why I felt so strongly about leaving him, why I felt like he never returned my love. I would never make that mistake again. This was my soulmate and I knew it for certain now. I loved him and there was no doubt about it. Part of me wanted to regret the time we spent apart, but I couldn't. I knew there was a reason for it. If for nothing else, but the fact we now knew we were meant to be together for now and all of eternity. We now felt the emptiness of being alone, the sting of no one there to celebrate the accomplishments, the defeat of no one to help in the tough times. We suffered through that and it made our togetherness that much stronger for it. If that was the only thing gained from our time apart, then we were luckier for it.


	61. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

**Edward**

I insisted she keep her fucking hot wedding dress on. I couldn't stand to not see her in it. It was absolute perfection for her, it molded her body like a second skin. I had no idea how Alice pulled it off, but she did. This dress was Bella's first choice for a wedding dress, but of course with the minor detail of a multiples pregnancy, well that counted this dress out.

When Bella delivered early and put our wedding plans on hold, Alice immediately began to work on getting Bella's larger maternity dress returned and obtaining this one for her. I had nothing to do with it, it was all Alice. I loved her for that, for the fact she wanted Bella to have her every wish today. I hoped I had given her just that. Her every wish.

I had booked us a night at the best hotel in Port Angeles. Later, when the kids were older, Bella and I would take a long vacation and call it a honeymoon, but for now, this was good enough. We were both too scared to leave them for too long anyway. We were wrapped around our kids fingers. We freely admitted it.

But for tonight, we would be Bella and Edward, newlywed couple, not Mommy and Daddy. It was Renee's gift to us. She stayed at the house and we stayed at a hotel. The extra benefit was that Bella and I could both drink tonight since the limo would take us to the hotel and she was not going to breastfeed tonight either. I would have her luscious body all to myself. No interruptions.

The bellboy showed us to our room and took up the small amount of luggage we had. I tipped him and almost pushed him out of the room as I was ready to take advantage of my wife. I craved her body and couldn't wait to show her my love.

"Edward, why don't you shower while I unpack a little, then I'll take one. Okay?" I nodded and walked away from her. Little thought went into my undressing and showering. I was already hard and it was so difficult to be patient and not take myself in hand. I wanted to, if for no other reason than to slow down my timing when I was finally with Bella, but it felt wrong. It was not what I wanted so I left it alone and washed my body.

I paced the room and called Renee while Bella was in the shower. I checked in and made sure the kids were doing okay with her. Turns out my mom and dad decided to stay as well. Renee was thankful for the help. I wished her goodnight and hung up when I heard the shower turn off.

Bella stepped out of the shower in a long silky robe, I prayed that was all she wore. I was wrong, but pleasantly so. When she untied the belt and let the robe drop off, she wore a black lacy set of matching bra and panties. Her bra was longer than usual and almost looked like a tank top. It was cut just so that her still-full breasts were pressed up and together by the tight fabric. Her slim hips were framed by more black lace and I didn't have time for pleasantries tonight. I simply needed to be buried deep within her. We both felt the connection and our love for each other in our hearts, but every so often, you just really needed to _physically_ feel it.

I sat against the headboard of the bed and pulled her into my lap to straddle me. I could touch all parts of her this way. Especially those luscious tits she had so proudly shoved in my face.

I stripped her bra off and played with them until I could feel her soaking my underwear. I gently pushed her back onto the bed, slid between her thighs and pulled off the panties she had soaked. I dropped my boxer briefs and settled back between her legs.

"Bella, I wish I could express how much I love you ... for who you are, for what you've given me and for who you have made me. I love you so fucking much." Tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes and I didn't bother with trying to smooth them away. Bella's gentle hand came up and took care of them for me. She wiped them away and held my face as she spoke to me.

"Edward, you don't have to say it. I feel it, I've always felt it. I know I lost my way for a little while, but even then, I still knew, deep down inside. I was just too stubborn to admit it out loud. You are my everything, for all of time. I love you too."

I pushed her hands above her head and tangled my fingers in between hers. With our palms touching and our lips locked together, I slid inside of her. I went as slow as I could. My hips knew when to tilt and press against her in just the right ways to push her ecstasy to new heights. I felt her body respond to mine.

Her mouth was open and panting against mine. Her eyes were wide with lust, passion and love as she held my gaze. Her hands gripped mine with as much force as mine returned to hers. It was more than sex, more than making love even, it was two souls converging again. We were where we belonged, there was no doubt about it in either of our minds. Two people who were destined to be together for all of eternity and not just for a few minutes every other weekend.

* * *

**E/N:Okay, let me first acknowledge something...I made several mistakes. First was when I said her kids went to Charlie's after his death, then I changed up Dr. Gerandy for Dr. Banner, I also mentioned selling Edward's place when he lived in a guest house at the back of Esme and Carlisle's land, and I forgot to add the info about the purple shirt. These are all my issues, I made a mistake, four in fact. The first was actually caught by my beta and I changed it, don't know if I got distracted and didn't save it or what. The shirt issue I made a note to go back and add it in a certain spot and forgot...so, here's the details...It was a shirt he bought for Esme for her birthday! Bella never checked for a tag, never thought she had a need to, it was in his room and it looked discarded, she assumed. Esme was supposed to wear it to the Passion Party and I forgot to go back and put it in. It was supposed to make Bella burst into tears and then of course we would understand that when we found out she was pregnant. I offer no excuses, just an explanation of the fact that I wrote it while writing and posting two other stories, and lots of crazy work related shit going on. Forgive me, I will go back and correct these for future readers. **

**Once again, thanks to Texas Bella for hosting, all my drabble girls Quiet Drabble for talking me into this, Allienicole16 it's been great getting to know you more, AnaFluttersby same for you-come see me in November, WhiteWoflLegend can't wait to get to your drabble, LoopyLou glad to catch up with you again, and Twilight7242 I can't wait to read yours as well! To all my readers, I still have Love, Death, Birth that will post on Tuesday so go and check that out. Otherwise I will see you in December with Call Me Maybe.**

**Till next time... **


	62. Another Announcement for you!

To my dear sweet readers,

I have a few things I want to talk with you about so I added an update here, hope you can forgive me!

First things first, I have a reader (kroseph) who has been with me for a long time now. She's one of those that you cherish as an author because she gets it. No matter what I'm trying to convey in that chapter, or how badly I mess it up, she still gets it. And not too long ago I found out that she might not be around much longer to 'get' mine or anyone elses stories. Once again, Cancer has struck one of our own…kroseph. She's not angry, she's not bitter and she's not mad. She wants to enjoy her time she has left and spread love and peace. I'm not sure I could be that way, I'd like to hope I can, but I'm just not that sure I'm that strong. So, my heart and admiration goes out to her. And one of the ways I can help her is to donate an outtake from Metal Pointe for her to the Stand Up 4 Katalina web site. (link is on my profile because ffn swallows it up here, sorry) All the money raised for the Compilation will be donated to SU2C so that one day we no longer have to lose one of our friends and family to this disease any longer. I'm begging you to donate! I know money is tight, I get that, but for as little as $5 you may be able to be part of making a difference in not just one life but millions. One day we might not die from this disease and you can tell your kids, I donated and helped find a cure. Let's do what we do so well, let's support one of our own and help find a cure!

Second reason is way more selfish of a reason, I almost feel guilty putting it here right below the above paragraph…Every Other Weekend has been nominated for Top ten Completed Fics for September. So, I'm here to beg for your vote. There are so many big names and stories I love in that group and it thrills me to even be there but it would be so much nicer if I could say I was voted in as well too! Not gonna lie, LOL! I think you can vote once per day, so if your little heart feels so inclined just know that I would love ya forever for it on Twifanfictionrecs (check my profile for the link cause again, it doesn't work here) Thanks for that!

Now my last reason…as a way to say thanks to all of you that read, reviewed and made my September fabulous, I would like to do three outtakes that will be your choice. Please send me a pm or a review for this chapter with what you would like to see as an outtake and the top three ideas will be written. I will also do one for my sweet pre reader, hand holder, all around talk me down from the ledge girl-mamadog93. She has asked for Bella and Edward watching porn together like when she got caught in chapter 5! So don't waste your time asking for that one, it's already going to be written! The sky is the limit peeps, ask away and I will write just for you!

I really do love my readers and appreciate you all! Hope this small token of my appreciation is enough!

Till next time…


End file.
